Genies and Jinxes
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Two years after finding eight year old Alaric on the street and taking him in, the two streetrats become almost like brothers. And one day they are tossed into a world of royalty, genies, wishes, and evil plots. Can Al and Rick overcome these strange new things or will they get into something they can't get out of? And will Alaric's jinxed life make things worse?
1. Finding Friends

Chapter 1:Finding Friends

"…One…two…three…" a boy murmured from the side of the fruit stand. His ocean blue eyes watched as the fruit vendor walked towards the middle of the street, where he had planted a gold coin. As soon as his back was to the stand the boy with a brown vest and white pants, reached a hand into the pile of fruit and grabbed an apple. But as his hand grabbed it, another grabbed his hand. Alaric peered over the side of the stall and saw a furry little monkey attached to his hand.

"Let go!" he hissed angrily at the small primate. The monkey chattered angrily back and tugged on the apple. "No, way get your own!" Alaric tugged back and then a tug-of-war game started. Both continued to pull until a shadow appeared above them.

"Get your hands off that apple you little thieves!" the boy and monkey looked up to see an angry vendor holding a sword above them. Both shrieked as the sword came down and the monkey gave a final tug on the apple and got out of the boy's grip. The boy quickly moved his hand as the sword came down causing the sword got stuck in the wood of the stall and Alaric took off after the monkey.

"Come back here monkey!" the boy yelled, and then he heard a crash and looking behind him saw as the vendor finally freed his sword causing splintered wood to fly everywhere.

"Come back here thieves!"The vendor took off after them and the boy sped up trying to catch the monkey. The monkey took off down an alley and Alaric followed him. The boy sprinted around the corner and ran smack into something and he fell backwards onto his bottom.

He looked up to see an older boy wearing beige colored pants, a purple vest, and a red fez. The little monkey chattered at him from the older boy's shoulder.

"Hey, did you take that apple from Abu?" the older boy said frowning at Alaric.

Alaric glared back and ran a hand through his tousled light brown hair. "No! That monkey of yours took it from me! My hands were on it first!" the older boy seemed to consider this a moment.

"Abu." The boy said accusingly at the small monkey on his shoulder. "Did you take this from him?" he held up the apple and the little monkey attempted to grab it. "Abu!" the boy said more sternly. "Well?" the monkey seemed to know the jig was up for he nodded and pouted as the older boy tossed Alaric the apple.

"Here, it's yours fair and square. Sorry about Abu." Alaric nodded.

"Eh, its ok he was probably just hungry like I was." The monkey pouted some more and the boy laughed.

"Here, then if it means so much to you." He held the apple out to the tiny monkey and he grabbed it greedily. Then he looked up from eating and chattered at him.

"Abu thanks you." The older boy grinned. "But you didn't have to do that."

Alaric waved him off. "He's welcome and it's no big deal. I can always get another."

"Well, if you're sure. Thanks again." Alaric nodded and the older boy and the little monkey disappeared. Alaric stayed in the alley a little longer and was about to leave when suddenly he felt the back of his vest grabbed.

"Got ya! Captain over here!" the vendor called. Alaric tried to get away when the guards showed up.

"So, we meet again little rat!" the captain smiled evilly revealing a few missing teeth. Grabbing his vest the burly man lifted Alaric off his feet.

"Let me go! Put me down you big gorilla!" Alaric yelled, kicking his feet out.

"Shut up!" the burly man snarled and gave him a shake. Suddenly a furry blur flew past the boy's head and slammed onto the top of the captain's turban. Abu grinned at Alaric and pulled the guards turban over his eyes. The guard dropped him and the boy felt something grip his arm. Alaric looked up to see the boy from earlier wink at him and then he pulled him along. They ran through streets, allies, past crumbling buildings and finally to an old abandoned building.

After catching they caught their breaths Alaric said, "Thanks." The little monkey soon appeared. "Both of you." He added with a wide grin.

"Hey, it was no big deal." The older boy shrugged and Alaric smirked as he recognized his words.

"Well, guess I better be going." He said and started to walk away. But the older boy stopped in his way.

"Where are you going?"

"Home or uh, whatever you wanna call it." The boy shrugged and the older one frowned.

"What do you mean? You don't really have a home do you?" Alaric sighed, the thing he hated most was discussing his past and he didn't like to talk about it.

"No. But I'm ok. Really." He added at the disbelieving boy's gaze.

"No you're not. Not if you're all alone. Let me help you."

"Why? Why would you spend your time on me?" the smaller boy asked confusedly and a little suspicious.

"Because it's the right thing to do." The older boy stated simply. "Do you have any parents?" Oh why did he have to ask that question? Alaric didn't like thinking of his mother.

"No. I uh never knew my father." He said quickly and tried to walk away, but the older boy stood right in front of him.

"And your mother?" Alaric looked at the ground. "Oh…I'm sorry." Alaric shook his head. "No? What is it? You can tell me, honest you can trust me." Alaric looked into the older boy's gaze and then decided to come clean.

"She left me." Alaric said quietly. The older boy winced.

"Look I'm sorry about your mom. If it's any consolation to you my mother died when I was younger and I never knew my dad either."

"Yeah? Well at least your mother wanted you. Mine left me in the middle of the street and never looked back." The older boy flinched. "She didn't want me."

The older boy frowned, "Why not?"

Alaric sighed and looked at the ground. "Because I'm a jinx." Suddenly laughter filled the air and Alaric's head shot up and stared at the boy in front of him.

"A jinx? Really? I don't believe in jinxes!" after he saw that the boy wasn't kidding he frowned again. "Who told you, you were?"

"The people from the town I ran away from. They blamed me for everything. So you won't want me either. I might give you bad luck." Alaric said mockingly.

"Of, course you wouldn't. You seem like a pretty good kid to me. Why don't you come live with us?" as he said and the little monkey leapt onto Alaric's shoulder and chattered in his ear something that sounded like 'oh please!' Alaric smiled a little unsurely.

"Um, really?"

"Of course. Now c'mon lets go home." The older boy walked away.

"Home, that sounds good." Alaric said and after pausing a moment he ran to keep up.

"So, what's your name?"

"Alaric."

"Well, Alaric, I'm Aladdin and this is Abu." The monkey hugged Alaric with his tail.

"Nice to meet you, Aladdin." The monkey grumbled. "And you too Abu."

After awhile Aladdin said, "You know, you don't look like a jinx to me." And the little boy grinned.


	2. One Jump Ahead of Danger

**Hello, sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Alaric's POV<em>

It's been two years since Aladdin and Abu had rescued me from the guards. At first I was untrusting of him; my bad experiences made me more defensive about whom I trusted. But the more time we spent together the more I started to trust him and forgot my past. We soon became fast friends. Al pulled me out of my shell that I had built around myself and now it was like I never had one.

Since I already knew how to ducking the guards, Al just taught me a few things that I didn't know and pretty soon I was as good as he was. Abu was like the toddler of our little group always wandering off and getting into trouble. But Al and I didn't mind bailing him out as long as he promised to behave; of course it was Abu so he never stayed out of trouble very long.

"Thieves! Guards!" the bread vendor shrieked as Al took off from his stand. Not wanting to be left I followed him. We got to some crates and started up them. Not far behind the palace guards followed. We got to the top and started running across the rooftop trying to outrun the guards shouting and barreling their way towards us. We reached the side and skidded to a stop, me slamming into Al. The loaf went up into the air and Al struggled to catch it, after glaring at me briefly.

"Oops?" I said sheepishly as he rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Stop thieves! I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats!" Rasoul shouted after us. Al looked back at him, then down at the bread, then at me.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" He asked and I shrugged. Then he jumped off the building.

"Oh, great." I muttered and leapt after him, just as the guards came upon me. I fell a short distance before catching a clothesline and sliding down it behind Al. He collected pieces of people's hanging clothing on him as we went down the line.

As we reached the end of the line, some woman reached out slammed the shutters closed on us with an angry scowl, as if we offended her. Al slammed into the shutters and me into him and one by one we fell bouncing off the many bouncy awnings. Al landed on the pile of clothes that he had collected and neither of us was too hurt. Not to mention I had an extra cushion to break my fall.

Al growled when I landed on him and I laughed sheepishly shrugging my shoulders. "Uh…Oops again?" He rolled his eyes and reached out and caught our bread. Then he shoved me off him.

"There they are!" One guard shouted.

"You won't get away so easily!" Another shouted indignantly. Al and I looked at each other with smirks.

"You think that was easy?" Al asked me.

"No way!" I shook my head grinning. We heard laughter then and looked over at the three women who were laughing at us. Al wrapped himself in a sheet and tossed one over my head, and then we ran over to the women disguised as girls.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin, Alaric?" One of the women asked us, smiling secretly. Al and I grinned.

"Trouble?" Al said feigning innocence.

"No way." I scoffed with a wave of my hand.

"You're only in trouble if you get caught!" Al smirked as he said this. A hand then grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, his disguise falling off in the process.

"Gotcha!" The guard said. It was that big gorilla, Rasoul, the captain of the guards.

"We're in trouble!" I said as the guard continued.

"And this time-" He was cut off mid-rant as Abu pulled his turban down over his eyes. Much like he had done the first time we met.

"Perfect timing, Abu as usual!" Al said, laughing at the monkey.

"Thanks, Abu!" I said giving the primate a nod. He grinned at me and chattered 'Your welcome!' as he leapt onto my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Al said, turning and bumping into a guard. He then started singing.

**Gotta keep...**

**One jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

He said this while dodging the guard's sword. After a couple of swings, I jerked the guard's sash away, dropping his pants. As I was laughing Al grabbed me and took off.

**We steal only what we can't afford**

**And that's everything!**

I added loudly after him. Al rolled his eyes playfully at me and I grinned impishly back as we ran away from the guard who had pulled a fish up his around his waist instead of his pants. We scampered up a pile of barrels, dodging as another guard swung at us.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all, and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate we're broke!**

He said as I kicked down a barrel onto the guard that was following us. Al gave me an approving nod and I smirked back. The guards on the ground started sing/yelling at us.

_**Riffraff!**_

_**Street rats!**_

_**Scoundrels!**_

_**Take that!**_

The guards said as they threw weapons and anything they could get their hands on at us. We flew up to the top of a platform. Al was on the edge of the platform singing as I eyed the guards below us.

**Just a little snack, guys!**

**Yeah, were hungry!**

The next second he ducked and I grabbed Abu as a whole group of dangerously sharp weapons flew and stuck into the pole behind me. The guards grabbed on to the bottom then and tried to shake us off as we clung for dear life. Al grabbed me and pulled me to the edge.

_**Rip them open, take it back guys!**_

Al sang as we fell off the platform. We went flying through the air, with me gripping his waist. And Al grabbed Abu and like he had practiced it, slung us through a window into someone's house.

**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

**You're my only friend, Abu!**

**What? Hey!**

I said angrily. He grinned sheepishly at me as I narrowed my eyes. Then we heard singing and turned to see three beautiful harem girls dancing about the room.

_**Who?**_

_**Oh, it's sad, Aladdin and Alaric have hit the bottom**_

_**They've become a two-man rise in crime.**_

I grinned as Al was wrapped in a scarf and swirled into a large woman and then laughed as I spotted Abu stuffing his face in the corner. The harem girls giggled at me and I waved embarrassedly back at them.

**I'd blame parents except they haven't got 'em**

The large woman sang as she attempted to swat Al with her broom. I stuck my tongue out at her and then Al ran through the girls over to the window dragging me behind him.

**Gotta eat to live**

**Gotta steal to eat**

Al sang as we sat down in the windowsill. One of the girls pushed us out of the window.

**Tell you all about when we have the time!**

I sang as we fell down to the street, bouncing off a giant awning. Al rolled his eyes at me. "What?" I said and he just shook his head and got up behind a muscle man and matched his moves while I pretended to be among the crowd.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of our doom**

**Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

He suddenly made a mistake and the guards spotted him. I sniggered as he kept his form anyway and ran as Abu ran with the bread held by his tail. I walked behind him, trying not to attract their attention. I thought I was going to be unseen when…

"There they are!" Well, that worked I thought rolling my eyes. I broke out in a speedy run behind Al. We jumped on top of a flock of sheep, walking lightly across their backs as the guards waded slowly through behind us tossing sheep left and right like they were dolls.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Al sang as we hurdled over a man sleeping on a bed of nails. The largest guard behind us landed on the poor guy. I winced at the guy and we kept running. Looking around I then realized that one of our party was missing, and found him covered in jewels on a stall. The merchant grabbed the jewelry upon the small primate.

_**Stop Thief!**_

_**Vandal!**_

Al ran up to him and pulled Abu away. The pearl necklace snapped as he gave the monkey a jerk.

_**Abu!**_

_**Scandal!**_

A lady behind the stall covered with a cloth shouted at us. I stuck my tongue out and I stood by Al as the guards surrounded us.

**Let's not be too hasty**

Al sang shielding me as we backed into a wall. The door suddenly opened up behind us as a large, ugly woman scooped Al up. I snickered at the look of horror upon his face.

**Still I think he's rather tasty**

Al tumbled away from her and leaned on one of the guards like they were old friends. I inched away from the woman before she spotted me.

**Gotta eat to live**

**Gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along**

_**Wrong!**_

Al and the guards sang as they tackled us. Al dragged me underneath them as they grabbed at us. I wanted to stay and get a few punches in but Al pulled me and we hid under some large pots and we started to tiptoe away. By the time the guards had figured out that they were fighting among themselves, we were almost home.

"Over there!" One shouted, and we threw off the pots. Al jumped on the back of a coal walker and I followed with ease. The moronic guards thought they were being smart as they ran across themselves. But they were soon yelping and hopping about as their shoes heated up from the hot coals. We ran past a sword swallower, and Abu yanked his sword out of the swallowers throat. Abu advanced on the guards, who cowered back in fear. I stopped running to watch with interest.

"He's got a sword!" One yelled, terrified. I snickered.

"You idiots, we've _all_ got swords!" Rasoul said, pulling his out to show them.

"Oh yeah!" The other guards followed suit with grins of realization. Abu grimaced and set his sword down slowly, then I grabbed him and we made a run for it. We then quickly climbed up on a floating rope in the street provided by a friendly snake charmer and the guards crashed into each other below us.

We were again surrounded by guards once we landed on the ground, and Abu ran up the stairs leading up the side of a building. I followed quickly him with Al further behind us.

**One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

_**Vandals!**_

**One hop ahead of the hump!**

_**Street Rats!**_

**One trick ahead of disaster!**

_**Scoundrels!**_

**Their quick-but I'm much faster!**

_**Take that!**_

Guards suddenly appeared in front of Abu and I. We shrieked and Al pulled us out-of-the-way just as they swung their swords at us. He pulled up a carpet lying around, and pulled me onto his back. Not again.

**Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

He said, jumping out the window. The carpet popped open in the air so that our decent was slowed. I looked behind us at the guards who had stupidly followed us and they fell into 'Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer.' I laughed loudly at them, imaging the way they would smell for a while.

We landed in a back alley and Al and Abu smacked hands. As we settled against a wall, Al then broke the bread into three pieces and grinned at me and Abu.

"And now, esteemed effendis, we feast!"he handed out the pieces and I took my eagerly as did Abu.

"Alright!" I said as Al placed the bread into my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is! Read and Review and I'll update again!<strong>


	3. Snooty Princes and Being Worthless

**LillithDemon: Yeah, I enjoyed those too! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Alaric. The rest belongs to Disney! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Snooty Princes and Being Worthless<p>

We were about to take a bite, when I noticed that something had Al's attention. I looked over to where he was gazing and saw three little kids digging in the trash ahead of us. They caught us looking and the oldest girl dropped what she was holding and they tried to hide. Al and I looked at each other and nodded. Then our gazes fell upon Abu, who haughtily took a bite out of his bread. Al sighed and stood and I rolled my eyes at Abu and stood up too.

We took our bread and handed it over to the children. Al handed his to the oldest girl.

"Here, go on-take it." He said reassuringly to the girl. She hesitated a moment then smiled and took the bread. I held out mine to the little girl in front of me. She looked slightly frightened.

"It's ok. You can have it." I said gently and she took it carefully.

"My mommy is in heaven. Do you think she is an angel?" she whispered to me. I smiled at her.

"Of course, I'll bet she's watching over you now." I said sincerely. The little girl hugged me then and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Do you really think so?" I pulled back then slightly embarrassed then I recovered.

"Yes, I do." She grinned and then I rubbed her head. She giggled as I stood. Al walked past me and I followed him and looked over my shoulder at Abu who I saw had finally gotten up. I watched as he gave the little boy his bread and then the little boy rubbed his head. Abu swatted the hand away playfully saying, 'aw don't' he finally noticed we were gone and I turned back around as he jumped onto my shoulder.

Being slightly shorter than everyone else, I crawled down through the people's legs until I could see. I watched as a fancy clothed man rode by on a white horse. I then went back to Al and we listened to a conversation in front of us.

"On the way to the palace I suppose." The first man said.

"Another suitor for the princess." His companion agreed. Al and I just exchanged a look. That was the third this week! Then I suddenly noticed the three little kids from earlier running right out into the middle of the street.

"Al!" I shouted and not waiting to see if he heard me dived into the throng of people hoping to get there in time. I saw them in front of the prince's horse holding on to each other. The horse reared up and I ran and stood in front of the kids.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" the prince raised a whip, his expression a snooty one.

"Go." I whispered at the children and they ran off to safety. I glared at him, with my arms rose in defense and braced myself and just as he was about to hit me with the whip, Al grabbed it. I opened my eyes then and watched him toss it back into the prince's face.

"Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Al shouted and I stuck my tongue out at the stuck up prince.

"I'll teach you some manners!" the prince snarled and then he kicked us into the mud, riding towards the palace gates. I landed next to him and he looked over at me a sly look in his eye.

"Look, Abu, Alaric, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" I roared with laughter and the prince whirled around in his seat.

"You are worthless street rats! You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you!" he hissed and then Al attempted to go after him, but the palace gates slammed shut in his face. The slam echoed in my head and I looked down at my lap, the prince's harsh words circling in my head. _You are a worthless street rat!_ All I could think about was the village I had come from.

"_Get out, you freak!" the man shouted throwing a stone at the seven-year-old. The boy ducked and whimpered as he ran from the store. "And don't come back you, jinx! I don't need your back luck in my store!"_

_The boy ran and ran until he found a place to hide. But it soon wasn't good enough._

"_There he is! Get him!"Alaric screamed as people from everywhere came to throw things at him. He got up and ran again, pelted by words and objects._

"_Stupid!"_

"_Jinx!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Get out of here!"_

"We are not worthless and we don't have fleas!" I heard Al say snapping me out of my thoughts, but not my mood. I looked up to see him scratching his head and then frown at his hand when he realized what he had done. He looked at me then and I hid the hurt feelings from him. I gave him a shaky smile instead and he sighed.

"C'mon, Alaric, Abu, let's go home." The monkey ran and sat on Al's shoulder and I walked glumly behind him still feeling the sting of those long forgotten words. As we walked home I heard Al start to sing softly.

_**"Riff raff…**_

_**Street rat…**_

_**I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer."**_

After that one verse, Aladdin seemed to stop. I just stayed quiet for a time. When we got home, he started again.

_**"Would they see a poor boy? **_

_**No sir-ee."**_

Abu hopped up onto his bed and slid off his hat. I went to sit on my bed and lay down on my side, watching as Aladdin tucked him in and leaned out our window, looking at the beauty of the palace.

_**"They'd find out...**_

_**There's so much more...**_

_**to me."**_

He sighed and then turned to look at me. "Someday, Abu, Alaric, we'll be rich live in a palace and never have any problems at all." I then decided to just forget the feelings and ignore them.

"Sure, sure Al." I said and I must have had a look of disbelief on my face, because he suddenly looked at me funny.

He frowned. "No, really. I promise to not let anybody hut you again." I blinked back tears then and Al came over to me. I turned away so he wouldn't see.

"Rick? What is it?" I shook my head and Al made me look at him. He saw the look on my face and he grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." He seemed to know what I was thinking, he always did.

"Don't mind what that stuck-up prince thought. You're **not** worthless." He hugged me to him then. "I mean it. I don't want you to think things like that anymore. You're not a jinx, okay?" I nodded and he tucked me back into bed. I tried to stay awake as sleep started to sink in. He brushed my hair back from my forehead.

"Now get some sleep." I suddenly felt very tired and yawned. "And don't worry Alaric, I'll see to it that you'll never have to live like street rat ever again and you'll always be taken care of."

"Sounds incredibly boring." I slurred sleepily. I soon started to drift off and the last thing I heard was:

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>That night I had a nightmare. I was walking with Al in the marketplace when one of the villagers showed up. He stabbed Al and laughing, the man left. I ran over to Al and flipped him over.<p>

"Aladdin!" I shook him and then his eyes flew open.

"It's your fault! You never should've come here." Al said, but the voice was someone else's it was the man who often haunted my nightmares. It was the man from the village that I had run away from, Hakim, the one who gave me scars on my back and arms. I shivered at the sound of the voice.

"Now you will lose everything, because you are a jinx! You have put a curse upon Aladdin and soon he and all you care about will die! You have doomed them all!" then the Al lying on the ground leapt up into my face.

I gasped and sat up, sweat drenching my forehead. Looking around I saw that Al was still asleep. I sighed with relief and lay back down. Abu mumbled something in his sleep and I smiled at him and then gently drifted back off to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't dream that again.

Unfortunately I did, several times in fact. At one point my constant waking up got on my nerves, so I lay there awake waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alaric! :( I do realize that this is short, but I have the next chapter ready. So you won't have to wait! Read and Review Please!<strong>


	4. Enter the Princess

Chapter 4: Enter the Princess

"Aright Abu," I said. "Are you ready?" the small monkey nodded and I looked at Al who grinned at me. We were sitting on the awning above the melon stand and were planning to snatch one for breakfast.

"Ok, Abu, go!" Al said and with a salute the little monkey disappeared over the edge of the awning. I heard the merchant shout and then Al leaned over the other side. Abu reappeared and we waited for Al. He then sat up holding a melon. Abu and I grinned.

"Nice goin' Abu. Breakfast is served guys." Al split the melon into two and we gave Abu one and we shared the other. After we finished eating we sat back and observed the people walking to and fro throughout the marketplace.

"Al?" I said after a couple of minutes. "Why do you suppose that everyone is in such a hurry?" I waited for a reply and upon hearing none looked over to see that Al was staring at something in the distance. "Al?"

"Wow." He murmured and I cocked my head to one side in confusion. Then I saw what he was looking at. A girl. Abu confused too, sat on Al's head and waved a paw in front of his face, back and forth and not once did Al move. I then watched the girl and saw her pluck an apple off the fruit stall hand it to a small little boy. I grinned, boy Al could pick 'em. She was beautiful and kind. Those are two things that are pretty rare around here. I only hoped he would actually talk to her instead of the endless unidentifiable words he spoke to other girls.

I heard Al shift beside me and then snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the girl again. This time the fruit vendor had her arm. I heard her plead with him and I knew without looking that Al had leapt into action. I jumped down from the awning too and ran over to help them out.

I came up behind the girl as Al pulled the sword out of the vendor's grip. He then handed it to the girl. She looked at it confusedly for a moment before hiding it behind her back, as the two turned to look at her. I gently took it from her grip and she spun around and looked at me and then back at Al. I then tossed the sword away and focused back on the scene in front of me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to us.

"Just play along, trust us." I whispered back. She then turned back around as the fruit vendor spoke.

"You, uh, know this girl?" Al grinned.

"Sadly yes, she is our sister. She's a little crazy." He took his hand and spun a finger in a circle around his ear for emphasis. The girl gasped angrily putting her hands on her hips. I had to hide my laughter. Al had a lot of explaining to do for that.

The vendor gripped Al's vest and pulled him into his face. "She said she knew the sultan!"

Al shoved his hands off. "She thinks the monkey is the Sultan." He indicted Abu who got caught red-handed trying to pick someone's bag. He pulled his paws back and grinned sheepishly at us. The girl looked at me briefly and I winked at her. Then she kneeled on the ground before Abu. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing.

"O', wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" I snorted into my fist as a look of disbelief crossed the vendor's face. Abu then patted her upon the head and chattered something unintelligible.

"Tragic, isn't?" Al told the vendor as he grabbed an apple off the stall with his foot. Then he tossed it at the surprised vendor. "But, no harm done." He stared at us curiously and I made a poor pitiful face at him. Al decided it was time for us to exit. We each linked arms with the girl and began to walk off.

"Come along sis, it's time to see the doctor." Al said and I grinned. The girl stopped walking suddenly and faced towards a camel.

"Oh, hello doctor, how are you?" I snorted and Al pulled her away and acted like he was scolding her.

"No, no, no, sis. Not that one." I could barely control my laughter.

"C'mon, Sultan." I told Abu and he bowed at the ground. Unfortunately his vest had been full of pick-pocketed things and they spilled onto the ground. The vendor growled angrily at us as I scooped up Abu and the pilfered things.

"Come back here you little thieves!" he shouted as we took off after the girl and Al.

* * *

><p>Al and the girl climbed ahead of me and I gladly stayed back, secretly hoping that this was the girl for him. I had thought she was nice earlier, but after listening to her talk I felt that she was even better than before. Al climbed to the top of the ladder and turned offering his hand to her. She took it and upon being pulled up tripped into his arms. I watched them gaze at each other, obviously in love and I grinned.<p>

But somewhere in my mind I felt a hint of jealously. It wasn't fair that they ignored me! But I quickly felt ashamed. It wasn't every day that Al met a nice girl and after all, he deserved to be with someone like her. Then the couple suddenly blushed realizing what they were doing. I pulled myself up to the top and waited for Al to help me over the wall. But he never did. Instead he acted as though I wasn't there!

I frowned to myself. He's just love struck that's all! I decided to give him another chance. I waved at him and he suddenly noticed I was there. Rather reluctantly he pulled me up and I then backed up to give him space. Suddenly I felt saddened. Maybe I was just getting in the way. After all I said he deserved to be with her, so why do I need to be there? So I told the jealous voice to shut up. I wasn't his brother after all just his friend.

The girl spoke then, "I want to thank you for stopping that man." She smiled at him. I went over to where Al and I usually catapulted ourselves over the street. I grabbed a pole and vaulted over to the next building.

"Uh, forget it." Al said then he grabbed another pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" he asked then he vaulted himself over and almost landed on me in the process. He was really head over heels for this girl.

"Is it that obvious?" the girl asked and I watched Al lean on his pole.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." He said his eyes locked on hers and she blushed, smiling. Then he snapped out of it. "I mean, uh, you don't understand how dangerous Agrabah can be." He then held laid out a plank for her to walk on. Instead, to his amazement and mine she vaulted herself over to us.

"Wow." I grinned at her. She was definitely made for Al.

"I'm a fast learner." She said walking past, jaw-dropped Al. Abu didn't like being ignored and glared when Al handed him the pole.

"Hey." Al said and followed after her. I walked slowly behind them, hoping to not distract them. I went and sat in the doorway after they went in.

After a while I heard Al yell, 'Abu!' I half turned my head and saw the little monkey greedily sulking in the corner. I waved at him to come over to me. He ran over and I pulled an apple out from where I had hidden it and handed it to him. He hugged me and then ran back over to Al. Feeling bored with the lovey-dovey stuff I walked away from our hovel and just as I rounded the corner I bumped into something. That something was a guard!

Before I could react another grabbed me from behind and slapped a hand over my mouth. I started trying to fight back, but all I got was a smack and then I was lifted off the ground.

"Quiet, street rat!" The guard carried me down the steps and there we waited for the other guards. Great, the jinx does it again.

A little while later I heard the Al yell 'jump!' and saw he and the girl leap from the window. They were soon caught as well as Abu, who had gotten thrown into a pot. I was then dragged over and Al looked up at me. I gave him an apologetic look. He frowned at me and then we both turned to look at the girl, who was beating upon Rasoul's arm.

"Let go of them!"

"Look what we have here men, a street mouse!" he then tossed the girl back and she hit the ground. Suddenly she stood up.

"Unhand them!" she shouted and then threw her hood back, revealing a jeweled band around her head. "By order of the princess." I felt my jaw drop and looked to see Al's and the guard's had too.

"Princess Jasmine." Rasoul said bowing low.

"The princess?" Al, Abu and I said at the same time.

"What are you doing outside the palace and with these street rats?"

"That's none of your concern." She said angrily her demanding nature kicking in. "Now do as I say release them!"

"I would princess, but my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him." Rasoul bowed again and the guards dragged us off. I looked at the princess one last time and winced at her dark expression.

"Believe me I will."

Rasoul took lots of pleasure of parading us down into the dungeons and all I could do was look at the ground. My stupid cursed self got us caught. I could feel Al's eyes on me but I ignored them, not wanting to start talking now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like? Read and Review to let me know!<strong>


	5. Dungeons, Shouting Matches and Freedom

Chapter 5: Dungeons, Shouting Matches, and Freedom

We were tossed into the dungeons immediately and were soon chained to a wall. I was across from Al, so we faced each other. The guard that had held me gave me a swift kick and I winced. Al glared a hole through the back of the man's head as he went up the stairs and left.

As soon as the doors slammed shut I heard Al sigh sadly. "I'm sorry, Al." I said and his head whipped up to look at me.

"Alaric." I winced at Al's tone and I looked over at him rather reluctantly. He frowned at me disapprovingly. "Don't start blaming yourself. It was not your fault. I hate it when you do that."

"Well, whose fault is it then?" I retorted solemnly. "It certainly wasn't anyone else's."

"Alaric, the guards found us. We always knew they would one day. Stop blaming yourself!" I looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"Look at me. Rick, look at me."I finally did and I saw the look in his eyes. "Listen to me, none of it is your fault, okay? You are not to blame."

"Okay, Al." I said rather quietly, not really believing it.

"No. Not okay!" I glanced at him and he was glaring at me.

"Alaric, I thought we were past this already. You are not a jinx. You are a ten-year old little boy with a kind heart. Nothing about you is even close to being bad luck. And the fact that you think that is-is…not right. It's not right Alaric and I want you to stop it."

"I can't help it." I said in a whisper.

"I know." He said quietly. "But you shouldn't do that." He sighed then, knowing that I wasn't going to say anything else.

"I must've sounded so stupid to her!" he finally said after a few minutes and I looked back at him.

"Of course not." I said giving him a smile. "I could tell she liked you and it shouldn't matter where that she's a princess." He fell silent considering what I said.

After a moment neither of us speaking I heard a little voice call from above us. 'Yoo-hoo! Aladdin? Alaric?' we looked up to see Abu sitting in the window.

"Abu! Down here! Get me out of these!" Abu scampered down and then ran over to Al. I watched him pull his vest over his head and then strut around batting his eyelashes and swinging his tail in imitation of the princess. I laughed loudly and Al rolled his eyes.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, but she was worth it." Abu huffed and said, 'yeah, yeah, yeah.' He unlocked Al and then he scampered over to me.

"Al, it really shouldn't matter." I told him. Abu got me unlocked and I stood up stretching.

"Alaric, you just don't get it. All my life I've been kicked and scorned at for what I am. A street rat. I've been pushed around for that and she's royalty. I wouldn't expect you to get how I feel just now." Al yelled and I looked at the ground mad now.

"Oh, yeah? Well at least you weren't called a jinx! At least you could go about the streets and talk to people! I wasn't allowed too! You weren't blamed for everything like I was! So if anybody should know how it feels its me, okay! Because I didn't think you would want me around, remember? So just shut up!" I yelled and I heard Al shift slightly. "I'm a fool." I stated and I saw Al was about to say something when a voice called out in the dark.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." My eyes widened as an old man hobbled out the shadows and Al stepped in front of me protectively.

"Who are you? He asked suspiciously. The old man came forwards a little more and I fought a strong urge to flee. Instead I moved closer to Al. Abu leapt unto my shoulder and hid.

"Just a lowly prisoner like yourselves. But perhaps we could be more." The creepy old man rubbed to fingers together, indicating money.

Al looked down at me and then he replied. "We're listening." I watched as the old man hobbled closer.

"There is a cave, boys. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasures enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager." He then showed us a handful of bright red rubies.

"Whoa!" I said very impressed. Abu, who was still on my shoulder leaned far out and attempted to touch it. The old man closed his hand quickly and hobbled back a little.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry-"

"Haven't you ever heard of the golden rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." The old man gave us a wide grin, showing us a set of nasty, yellow teeth.

"Gross." I muttered and Abu chattered in agreement. Then he jumped onto Al's shoulders.

"Why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Al asked suddenly suspicious. I looked at the old man interestedly.

"Yeah, why?"

The creepy old man gave me another one of his wide grins. "I need a strong pair of legs and a pair of strong legs to go in after it." He patted my leg with the walking stick.

"Ah, there's one problem it's out there. We're in here." Al said and we both looked at the old guy like he was crazy.

"Ah, ah, ah. Things aren't always what they seem." The old creeper said as he pushed the wall with his walking stick. Suddenly the wall opened up. I felt my jaw drop and then I recovered. Okay, I was definitely going. I looked at Al then to see if he would.

"Do we have a deal?" the old man asked sticking a hand out towards Al and me. I shook his hand without looking at Al.

"I'm in." Al seemed to consider it a moment and looked at Abu, and then he nodded.

"Alright." I grinned then but somewhere in the back of my mind I felt that something bad and it scared me.

* * *

><p>Before I knew what was happening we were out in the middle of a sandstorm. The old guy was on a horse with Abu and Al and I walked ahead of the horse. I was starting to wish I had stayed in the dudgeon when the sandstorm finally died down.<p>

"Stop here." The creepy old guy said and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had nearly forgotten he was there. He had remained so quiet the entire time we were walking. He pulled something out of his pocket and then tossed it into the air. The 'thing' flew through the air and went into the sand. Suddenly the ground started to shake and we were all stumbling around.

Minutes later, a large tiger head of sand shot out up from the ground and roared. I cowered behind Al, who I could feel trembling a little.

"**Who disturbs my slumber?**" the cave of wonders boomed at us. Aladdin stepped forward, Abu hiding in the back of his vest.

"It is I A-Aladdin." He swallowed and then looked at me. I shook and then moved forward.

"And I-I-Alaric." The cave studied us for a moment as if considering our answers.

"**Proceed touch nothing but the lamp.**" It said and then opened its mouth wide revealing a set of stairs. Al started towards the stairs and I started backing away. Al sensed my nervousness and he turned and grabbed me by the arm gently. I shook my head, not wanting to down there. He gave me a reassuring smile and gave my arm a tug as I dug my heels into the sand.

"C'mon guys let's go." He said and I looked at Abu who was cowering in fear too. Al pulled me next to him and threw an arm around me reassuringly.

"I'm right beside you." he whispered and he pulled me closer.

"Remember boys, first get me the lamp, and you shall have your rewards." The old man hollered at us. I moaned and continued towards the stairs. I heard an eerie cackle and I took once last look at the creepy old guy before we went down into the cave. He was watching us with sly calculating eyes. Oh, great.


	6. Carpets, Treasures, and Lava

Chapter 6: Carpets, Treasure, and Lava

'Why oh why do I get myself in these situations.' I thought over and over as Al practically toted me down the stairs. I really had a bad feeling about this cave. It didn't sit well with me at all. We finally reached the bottom and Al let go of me I walked behind him looking around. We found a large doorway and entered the lit room.

"Would ya look at that." Al said in wonder and I pushed past him to see.

"Whoa." My eyes widened and I grinned. The room was filled to the brim with treasures of all kinds. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and mounds and mounds of gold filled every corner of the room. I felt my jaw-drop as we came deeper into the golden room.

"Just a handful of this stuff, would make us richer than the sultan." I nodded in agreement then I saw Abu make a wild dive towards the gold.

"Abu!" Al and I shouted at the same time. Aladdin walked over to the little monkey and bend down to look at him.

"Don't… touch… anything." He scolded. "We gotta find that lamp." Abu sulked as we walked past him and I sniggered quietly patting him on the head.

We were in a few minutes of our walk and I could still hear Abu mumbling angrily behind us. A noise came from behind us and Abu ran and jerked on mine and Al's pants leg, screeching like crazy.

"Abu knock it off." Aladdin said shooed the little monkey away. A few seconds later and Abu was back. He slammed into Al and knocked him over.

"Abu are you crazy?" the little monkey grabbed his chin and made Al look behind him. I turned to see what had Abu all riled up. My jaw dropped.

"A magic carpet." Al said his eyes wide.

"Wow." That was all I could manage to say. A real magic carpet was floating right in front of us.

"Come on. Come on out we're not going to hurt you." Al coaxed the Carpet and it came out slowly from behind the pile of treasure. The carpet came towards us and scooped Abu's fez off the ground, dusting it off. He held out the hat towards the little monkey and Abu screeched wildly. He clambered up onto my shoulder, chattering in my ear.

"He won't bite you, Abu. He looks friendly." Instead I took the hat from the carpet and handed it to Abu, who snatched it and shook his fist at the carpet screeching angrily. Looking hurt the carpet wandered away, looking forlorn.

"Oh, now look what you did." I scolded the monkey. "He was just trying to be nice."

"Hey, wait a minute. Maybe you can help us." Al said and the carpet paused and turned to us.

"Yeah! You see we need to find this lamp thingy." I said and the carpet looked excited. He flew over to me and Abu and circled around us making us dizzy. I laughed as he set us back down.

"Hey, I think he knows where it is!" I said and Al grinned. We followed an eager Carpet as he led us through to another room. I walked behind them as Al and Abu followed Carpet. I was still feeling a little down, but I wasn't about to let Al know.

* * *

><p>We soon came to a large open crevice and saw a pillar of stone across from us. There at the top was a golden lamp that gleamed in the dim lighting. Several stone steps led to the pillar over a small stream of water.<p>

"Wait here." Al said and I nodded as he started across the stones to the large steps of the pillar. I then turned to Carpet.

"So, uh, you must be pretty lonely in here." Carpet nodded a little sadly and I patted him.

"I'm sorry. I know how that feels. But, um, maybe you could come with us? Be our new friend?" Carpet engulfed me in hug and I hugged him back, grinning. "I would like that, I don't have many friends." Carpet indicated that he didn't either.

"Abu will learn to like you too." I said after he pulled away. "Yeah, he just needs to-" I paused upon seeing Carpet looking frantic. "What's the matter?" I turned and saw what had him in a panic. Abu was slowly making his way over to the large golden statue in the corner. I could practically see the greed radiating off him as he spotted the large red ruby in the center.

Carpet grabbed the monkey and I grabbed Carpet as Abu tried to jump up. He was stronger than he looks as proven when he practically dragged us with him. 'Hurry up, Al!', I thought as my feet dug into the ground. Suddenly Carpet's grip slipped and we both went flying back as Abu latched onto the ruby.

"Abu, no!" Al and I yelled at the same time.

"**Infidels!"** boomed the cave and Carpet and I hugged each other in fright. **"You have touched the forbidden treasure!"** Abu attempted to put back the ruby but to our horror it started to melt along with the golden statue.

"**Now you will never again see the light of day!"** The cave roared and I yelped in terror as the statue burst into flames.

"ALADDIN!" I screamed as a bout of lava came pouring towards me. I ran over to where the step stones started and I moaned as I saw that Al was still trying to come down the pillar steps. Suddenly the steps disappeared and he slid down the smooth rock and into the air. He came falling towards the now lava filled stream and I closed my eyes in fear. Something flew past me and I opened an eye to see Carpet had caught Al. I sighed with relief.

Screeching caught my attention and I spotted Abu in the middle of the stones. One on the end exploded as the heat from the lava warmed it up. One by one they busted until the one Abu was on was the only one left. Al swooped down just in time to grab the monkey and then he came and pulled me onto Carpet as a large wave of lava came towards us.

I gripped Al around the middle as Carpet flew us out of the crevice and towards the treasure room. Abu grabbed Aladdin's face in a screech of terror and Al tried to pry him off his face.

"Abu this is no time to panic!" I looked around him at the upcoming wall.

"Well, what about that!" I yelled and he finally got Abu off his face.

"Okay, start panicking!" we all screamed as Carpet easily maneuvered us past the wall and through the air. We got into the treasure room and each pile of gold we passed burst into flames. I gripped Al tighter and he tossed an arm around me as some of the flames came a little too close for comfort. Carpet flew us up towards the cave entrance and we were almost safe when a rock came and knocked Carpet out from underneath us.

Al, Abu and I hit the remaining steps to the cave entrance and I scrambled to stay up. Al had landed further up from me and he turned his head and saw me. He reached a hand out and I tried to grab it was I was too far down. He looked panicked when I slipped down some more. Abu hung on to Al's pants leg with a clutch of fear.

"Help him out!" Al yelled at the old man, indicating me. The old guy frowned.

"Throw me the lamp!" the creepy man shouted back.

"We can't hold on much longer!" Al looked at me again as I slid towards the edge.

"First give me the lamp!" figuring he wasn't going to win this battle he handed the lamp to the old guy to shut him up. Creepy lifted it into the air and I gasped as lightning flashed behind him casting an eerie sight. He cackled wickedly.

"Yes! At last!" Abu helped Al up a little and then the old man looked down at us. He kicked Abu out-of-the-way and lifted Al by the wrist.

"What are you doing!" he yelled and I gasped as the old man lifted a crooked dagger into air.

"Giving you your reward!"

"Aladdin!" I yelled and he spotted the dagger.

"_Your eternal reward!_" the old guy continued and I noticed his voice deepened. Abu suddenly latched onto the man's thin wrist and bit down. The man howled with pain and let go of Al. Al went falling and he hit me. We both ended sprawling through the air. Something struck my head as I was falling and darkness started to cloud my vision. I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Carpet! I love Carpet he's so sweet! My favorite character is coming up next! Go, Genie! So, read and review!<strong>


	7. A Friend Like Genie

Chapter 7: A Friend like Genie

"Alaric? Alaric?" I felt something touching me and my eyes opened slowly. Al was leaning over me his hands patting my face. I frowned and shoved his hands away. He smiled with relief and helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently and I held a hand to my forehead.

"My head hurts." Al nodded.

"Mine too." I sat there and stared at the ceiling feeling slightly scared. It was blank and smooth as if an entrance hadn't been there at all. Stupid jinx!

"Aladdin?" I asked and he whipped his head around, catching that I called him by his name. "Are we-are we going to die in here?" I whispered and he hugged me to him and patted me reassuringly.

"No, of course not. There has to be a way out." He said reassuringly and he studied my scared expression. "We'll get out."

"Well there would be a way out. If it wasn't for that stupid old man." I grumbled and he sighed.

"Yeah, I know. That two-faced son of a jackal!" he yelled making a fist at the ceiling. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed inwardly. We were going to die down here in the dark. Stupid jinx!

"Creepy old man!" I shouted and my voice echoed around the cave walls. Al laughed and ruffled my hair playfully.

"Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Yeah, wonder why he wanted it?" Abu jumped to the ground in front of us and pull it out of his vest with a wide mischievous grin. 'Ta-da!' I laughed and hugged Abu as Al picked up the lamp.

"Why you hairy little thief!" he laughed and then he held it up to look at it. I crawled over to peer over his shoulder. Abu and I squinted at the golden lamp.

"Looks like such a worthless beat-up piece of junk." He muttered and I shrugged.

"Maybe someone lost it?"

"There's something written here. Can you see it?" I shook my head.

"It's too dirty. I can't make it out."

"Yeah me neither." Al started to rub it, trying to get some of the grim off. Suddenly to our surprise and horror the lamp began to glow and shake wildly.

"It's a demon!" I shrieked, but Al didn't answer as fireworks shot out and exploded around us. Abu and I freaked out as one exploded near us and Carpet grabbed us and flew us behind a large boulder. We watched as Al just sat there while the fireworks continued to shoot out. Blue smoke began to rise out of the lamp and a loud yelling came too.

I gasped as a large blue muscled fist came up from the lamp, followed by a very large blue man. He stretched up towards the ceiling, yelling as he stretched.

"Oy! Ten thousand years, will give you such a crick in the neck!" The giant blue man said loudly as he felt the back of his neck. I trembled in fear. This guy was huge!

"Hold on a second." He said and he picked Al up and hung him by his vest on the wall of the cave. I jumped as he took his head off his shoulders and spun it around, hollering again. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be out of there! Nice to be back ladies and gentlemen." As he spoke Carpet went and pulled Al down from the wall and set him on the rock. The blue man's smoky tail had a strange object on it and he held it up to Al's face.

"Hi, where ya from? What's your name?"

"Uh-uh-Al-Aladdin." He stuttered in shock.

"Aladdin!" the man repeated, as if it was something spectacular. As he spoke a large sign with bright lights appeared behind him illuminating words as he spoke rather quickly.

"Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you to have ya on the show. Mind if we call ya Al? Or maybe just 'Din? Or how about Laddie!" I jumped as he poofed into a large dog wearing plaid colors. "Sounds like 'here boy'!" he whistled. "C'mon Laddie!" he started to laugh then and I realized that he wasn't a demon and he wasn't going to harm us. I started to inch out from behind the boulder and climbed up beside Al. He looked over at me and made a strange face.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." He whispered to me.

"If you see a large dog in plaid then we both must have." He grinned at me and then we turned back to the figure in front of us. Wow, a real genie!

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the giant blue dog asked and then with a large puff of blue smoke he returned to normal. Abu freaked out by the nearness and slammed into my chest, knocking me backwards onto the ground. "Sorry cheetah, hope I didn't singe the fur!" I huffed at Abu from the ground and then my eyes widened as the genie leaned over the rock to look at me.

"Need a hand short man? Or two, three, four…?" he asked, making bunches of hands pop out to help me back up into a sitting position on the rock. I laughed as one of the hands started tickling me in the side. He slapped it irritably before making it disappear. He grinned goofily at me.

"Sorry 'bout that, unruly hands." I laughed again and then he cocked his head to one side eyeing me and Al. "So, what's your name?"

"Alaric, I'm his friend." I said clearing up the confused expression across his face. He made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Well, nice to meetcha, short man." I grinned and then he spotted Carpet. "Yo, Rugman! Haven't see ya in a few millennia. Slap me some tassel! Yo, yeah!" Carpet seemed happy to see him and eagerly did what the genie asked. Then he looked over at us.

"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He indicated how short we were to him, by placing a large hand over our heads and pretending to squash us. "Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side." He said and he made a large gut fall out which he tried to hold in. "Do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute. I'm your master?" Al asked in confusion. The genie slapped a hat and scroll into his hand.

"That's right! He can be taught!" I laughed and Al rolled his eyes.

"What do you wish of me," he asked regaining our attention. "the ever impressive." He changed into a big muscular guy. "the long contained." He popped into a small box looking squished. "often imitated." He was a man with a wooden doll genie on his lap. He made the mouth move when he talked. "but never duplicated!" on the word duplicated more genies popped up and made a circle around us all saying 'duplicated' "Genie…of the Lamp!"

He popped up as a strange-looking man who bowed as other genies clapped. "Right here, direct from the lamp, right here for your wish-fulfillment. Thank youuuu!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Al asked standing up, his eyes going wide as mine did. This was awesome!

"Like real, wishes?" I asked coming to stand beside Al and the genie nodded.

"Yup. Three wishes to be exact. And xi-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He popped into a machine of some sort and made three small strangely dressed genies popped out of it. "That's it-three. Uno, dos, tres."

He turned into a short grey man with a cigar and curly black hair. "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." A black and white duck dropped down with a cigar and a sign around its neck. I laughed again and Genie grinned. This guy was great.

"Now I know I must be dreaming." Al muttered and Genie heard him.

"Master! I don't think you quite realize what you got here!" he said and then he grew larger. "So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." He lit up with a bright florescent light and suddenly we were back on the rock. Genie started to sing.

**Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherazade had a thousand tales**

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**

Genie popped down in front of us and made forty thieves come out of nowhere and surround me and Al. I hid behind Al and then jumped as Genie appeared in Al's vest using his own arms in Al's sleeves, knocking the thieves and sending them flying. Genie poofed us into a corner of a fenced off box then, with Genie massaging Al's shoulders, Abu was fanning Carpet, and I was holding a bucket of water and a cloth.

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

Then everything went dark and I laughed as Genie turned into fireworks, exploding around Al and me. Abu clung to me afraid.

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

Genie then shrunk inside his lamp and grabbed Al's hand, making him rub the lamp.

**And all you gotta do is rub that lamp**

**And I'll say**

**Mister Aladdin sir**

**What will your pleasure be?**

I jumped in alarm as he appeared in front of us, towering over us as a giant. I gulped and then Genie poofed into a waiter and sat us down at a table. He took out a notepad and using magic he made words come onto the paper.

**Let me take your order, jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Ha, ha,ha!**

He elbowed Carpet playfully and gave me a wink as he disappeared again. Boy he was fast!

**Life is your restaurant**

Genie using a finger zapped a platter in front of Al. Al grinned at me and lifted up the top and I laughed as we discovered Genie's head on a roasted chicken.

**And I'm your maitre' d!**

Genie's ear grew huge as if he was really trying to hear us.

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

Genie then popped into four smaller Genies' all of whom surrounding Al as he sat like a sultan upon a giant cushioned seat, while Carpet and I waved giant fans at him. I stuck my tongue out at him as he grinned at getting the royal treatment. Al was just about to take a bite of his food when Genie buried us in baklava.

**You're the boss, the king, the shah!**

**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

**How about a little more baklava?**

Al and I were made to balance on top of a column and then we fell off and onto another one completely made of fruit.

**Try some of column 'A'**

**Try all of column 'B'!**

We fell again and landed onto a pillow that Genie held out in his hand.

**I'm in the mood, to help you dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Genie opened his mouth and his tongue rolled out as a staircase. I laughed as another Genie dressed in fancy white outfit with a top hat ran down with a cane. He shocked me as he pulled me along with him and then we started dancing! Genie made me do the same dance he was doing and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It's the most fun I'd ever had and I loved every minute of it. I looked up with wide eyes as a large Genie hand came down and luckily he pushed me away before I could get squished. He was squished instead. Al grinned at me and I grinned back.

**Can your friends do this?**

Genie asked coming back and then he took his head off, added more of them and then juggled them all very quickly.

**Do your friends do that?**

He tossed the heads to Al, who caught them and did some fancy juggling with them before tossing them back to Genie.

**Can your friends pull this out their little hat?**

Genie then pulled himself in a loop in and out of Al's red fez and then into a pink bunny.

**Can your friends go 'poof'!**

From being a pink rabbit, he then transformed into a purple dragon, blowing fire at us. Harem girls appeared around us out of the flames and we grinned goofily at them. They danced around us and my face turned red as one of them winked at me and giggled. Al rolled his eyes.

**Well looky here.**

**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip!**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

As Genie pulled his face in half, he made the harem girls disappear as Al and I were ogling them.

**So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

Genie turned small and floated in front of Al. Genie made his eyes bug out and his jaw dropped down to the floor as he spoke. He then jumped off of Al's hands and dove into the floor.

**You got me bona fide, certified!**

**You got a genie for your charg d'affairs!**

He turned into a giant paper and grabbed Al rolling him up into the paper. I laughed as he spun him around and let him go. Al stumbled at bit and frowned at my laughing expression.

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish I really wanna know**

**You gotta list that's three miles long, no doubt**

**So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**

**I'm on the job you big nabob**

The three harem girls were brought back and Al leaned in to kiss one. When he got close enough to do so, the girl turned into Genie's head then and Al kissed him on the cheek. I laughed loudly at Al's stunned expression.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Genie made some dancing elephants appear.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Belly dancing camels next.

**You ain't never**

**...had...a...**

**friend...like...me!**

A lot of really neat stuff came up as Genie was singing. Abu was in a pile of gold and was shoveling gold into his small fez with a greedy expression, while I looked in amazement at all the different stuff.

**You ain't never had a friend like me! Ha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! That was great! Hope you enjoyed it! Read, Review and let me know!<strong>


	8. Becoming Royalty

Chapter 8: Becoming Royalty

A swirl of color ended the song and we were back on the rock. Abu pouted when his fez turned up empty and Al and I grinned widely. Genie was on his stomach an almost bored expression on his face, but I could tell he was happy. Behind him a sign that looked slightly broken blinked 'applause'. Carpet and I clapped loudly and Abu came into my lap frowning at his fez.

"That was fun!" Genie grinned at my expression and Al laughed.

"So what'll it be master?" Genie asked, looking at his nails.

"You're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Al asked and we looked at Genie. Genie got a strange look on his face. And then he changed into a strange-looking man.

"Ah, almost there are a few agenda's, some quid pro quos." He counted on his fingers.

"Like?" I prompted.

"Uh, rule number one!" Genie popped up beside Al. "I can't kill anyone." He pretended to chop his head off and held it in his hands. "Ack! So don't ask." We looked at him in slight horror and I grabbed my throat as Al grabbed his.

"Uh, rule number two!" I jumped as he popped up between me and Al as a pair of big red lips. He grabbed me and before I could get away he kissed me. "Mwah! You little punim there." He pinched both my cheeks then and then poofed back beside Al.

"Blah!" I hollered and I wiped my face as Al laughed at my horrified expression and I glared at him.

"Rule number three!" We looked back at him and blanched. He was now a sickly green and he had a very nasty complexion. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" I clutched my stomach and Al looked sick.

"So, other than that, you got it."Genie smiled at us and then got down in front of us, hiding his face behind his hands. I pointed up and Al nodded.

"Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all-powerful genie." Al pretended to scoff and I looked to see Genie slowly uncovering his face with a look of fury. Abu got into it too. 'Oooo' he waved his arms like he was really scared.

"Yeah, he can't even bring people back from the dead." I added and I could feel the anger radiating from Genie as he glared into my back.

"Oh, well looks like we'll have to find a way out of this cave ourselves." We started to walk off when a large golden, curly toed shoe landed right in front of us blocking our way. I jumped back and hid behind Al. We looked up at Genie.

"Excuse me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all the sudden you're walkin' out on me?" With each step Genie got madder and madder and I gulped nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I don't think so! Not right now! You're gettin' your wishes! So SIDDOWN!" Al and I fell backwards in shock and fear, landing on Carpet. Genie popped up in front of us and I hid again in case he was still mad. My eyes went wide as he popped into girl clothing and grinned at us.

"In case of emergencies the exits are, here, here, here…" on and on he went as he pointed them out with his many arms. "Anywhere!" he pulled his arms back in and made his normal two, short. "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet, cause we're… Outta here!" quicker than I could register we shot up and out of the cave into the night air.

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped me and Al turned his head to look at me. He frowned.<p>

"Alaric, when was the last time you slept?" I yawned again and looked at him. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily. I glanced around Al at Genie who was watching us with half-a grin. I tried to keep my eyes open and looked at Al. "What did you say?"

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?" I shook my head. "Go to sleep then."

"Not tired." I said and made myself wake up and moved to sit in front of him.

"Of course you're not." Al said sarcastically, but I was too sleepy to argue.

"WhatifIfalloff?" I asked in jumbled words and closed my eyes. I could hear Genie laughing and Al sighing.

"You won't fall off." he promised and I nodded as I then was out.

* * *

><p>The next morning I leaned over the edge of Carpet and laughed at my shadow on the ground. I lay flat on my stomach and held my arms out and waved them, watching as my shadow did the same. Suddenly I started head first off of Carpet.<p>

"Whoa, short man!" Genie pulled me back onto Carpet.

"Oops." I said and Al frowned and rolled his eyes. Genie patted me on the head and I grinned at him.

"Just don't try to fly again, okay? Well at least until you get those frequent flyer miles." I laughed even though I had no clue what he was talking about and he then poofed back into a girl's outfit and handed us strange drinks. After a while we came to a small oasis.

"Thank for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs." Genie said in a girly voice. I snickered and Al rolled his eyes. "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." Carpet slowed down and he made steps for us to walk down. "Thank you good-bye. Good-bye, thank you. Good-bye." Genie waved us off Carpet and then popped back to normal going to stand smugly in front of us.

"Well now. How about that, doubting Mustafas?" I stifled a snigger as Al grinned at me sneakily. Genie eyed us in suspicion and it only made me laugh harder.

"You sure showed us." Al said giving Genie a smirk to which Genie didn't notice. "Now about my three wishes…" Genie paused and cupped a hand to his ear.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy!" he shouted holding a blue finger in Al's face. Al shoved it away with a smug look.

"Ah, no I never actually wished to get out of the cave." Al said smoothly causing Genie's jaw to drop in shock. I sniggered again. "You did that on your own."

"Yup, you kinda walked into that one." I added and Genie's jaw dropped further.

"Well I feel sheepish." As he said this he poofed into a sheep and got into Al's face. "Alright you baaad boy!" he said and then he started to walk away and flipped his tail in the air with a snooty face. "But no more freebies." I laughed again and Genie then went and hung himself between two palm trees.

"Fair deal." Al said and then he put a hand to his chin. "So, three wishes? Hm. I want them to be good." Carpet flew around me to follow Al as he began to pace. Al stopped and looked at me. "What would you wish for Alaric?" Stunned at being addressed I looked at Al.

"Me?" Al laughed.

"Of course!" I looked down then and shifted my foot in the sand. What would I wish for? Food? An real house? That my mother had loved me? No, I shook my head those weren't good things. I liked living with Al, I had all I wanted. No more curse? That was one that I really would like, but Al would kill me if I said it out loud. Besides I didn't want to scare off my new friends.

"Well, um nothing I guess." I said and Genie looked at me curiously.

"Come on, Rick." Al prompted and I sighed. Deciding to go with something that I felt strongly about.

"Well, maybe that everyone had a **someone**, you know? That way no one would ever have to be alone. And that the world didn't judge you for being different." I looked down again and shuffled my foot again. "But it's your wish not mine." I said looking up quickly and Al turned to Genie. Genie gave me a sad look.

"What would you wish for?" Genie sat up in shock and floated to the ground.

"Me? No one's ever asked me that before." I felt sorry for Genie and frowned for thinking of myself. "Well, in that case…ah, forget it." I came up to Genie and touched him on the arm. He turned to look at me.

"Please? I told you mine." I said and he smiled at me gently.

"Freedom." He said and he showed us his wrists. I eyed the golden cuffs sadly.

"You're a prisoner?" Al asked. Genie nodded solemnly.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He grew giant then and spoke in a loud voice. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" then he went down into his lamp and we peered at his squished form. "Itty bitty living space." He spoke in a squeaky voice. Now I really felt sad.

"Genie, that's awful." Al said and I nodded. Genie came out of his lamp, stretching to the sky. "Not have to go, Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do ya need? Poof! What do ya need?" I watched with wide eyes as Genie had Al's vest in a tight vice-grip. He let go and sighed.

"To be my own master." He said thoughtfully, slowly rising into the air. "Such a thing would be better than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Then it was as if reality hit him, looking slightly put out he came back down slowly. "But what am I talking about, here?" He said smacking himself in the forehead. "Genie wake up and smell the humus."

"How come? You seem like a good guy to me." Genie smiled at me and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out. You can guess how often that happened."

"I'm sorry, Genie." I said looking at him sadly and he ruffled my hair and smiled at me.

"That's okay, kiddo."

"I'll do it." Al announced and we looked at him. "I'll set you free." I grinned. Way to go Al.

"Uh-huh, yeah right." Genie scoffed and then I jumped as he poofed into a wooden puppet and made his nose grow out long. "Whoop!" Al pushed his nose back in.

"I'm serious! After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Genie eyed Al for a moment.

"You can trust him. He wouldn't let you down." I said and Genie nodded.

"Well, here's hopin'." He shook Al's outstretched hand and I grinned. Genie did too.

"Let's make some magic!" He poofed into a fancy man again and I laughed as he tossed cards out of his sleeves. He then turned to normal and put an elbow on my head and leaned towards Al. I tried to get out from underneath his arm as he put his weight on me and almost knocked me over, but failed and just laughed.

"So how 'bout it? What is it you want most?" Al got a look on his face and I knew what he was thinking and who he was thinking of.

"Well, there's this girl…" I jumped when Genie suddenly made a loud buzzing sound and I turned to see him with a red heart crossed out on his chest.

"Ehhhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love remember?" he tapped Al on the head.

"Oh, but Genie she's smart and fun and…" Al struggled for the right word.

"Pretty?" Genie offered and I sniggered at Al's expression.

"Beautiful!" he corrected and Genie and I rolled our eyes. "She's got these eyes that just…and this hair, wow and her smile…" he trailed off with a dreamy look. Suddenly I found myself sitting beside Carpet and Abu at a small table and Genie was dressed in a striped black and white shirt and was smoking as he leaned against the table.

"Ami. C'est l'amour." He said as he blew a heart-shaped smoke ring. I snorted and Genie grinned in my direction.

Al sighed heavily. "But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a…" he said and I saw his face light up with an idea. "Hey, can you make me a prince?" I looked at Genie who suddenly was in a bright pink apron and was wearing glasses. In his hands was a large book which he was flipping through. I read the cover. 'Royal Cookbook'. I then went behind him and tried to peer over his shoulder at the book.

"Let's see chicken a'la king?" Genie pulled a chicken with a crown out. "Nope." I yelped as he flung it back and almost slapped me in the face. "Alaskan king crab?" Genie pulled a crab out attached to his finger. "Ow." He said as he flung it off and I had to duck again. "I hate when I do that. Caesar's salad?" I jumped back as an arm with a dagger came out of the book and I hid behind Genie. "Et tu, Brute? No." He shoved the hand back into the book and then looked up at Al.

"Ah, to make a prince." He read and then he looked up at Al with a sly grin. "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince." Al said with a deep voice.

"All right! Genie exclaimed. "Woof! Woof! Woof!" Then he popped into a tailor. "First that fez and vest combo is much too third century." I sniggered and went to sit on the ground by Carpet. Genie pulled the patch off the knee of Al's pants. "These patches-what are we trying to say-beggar-no. Let's work with me here." Genie then zapped Al into a very princely outfit. Al looked in the mirror that Genie had out there and he grinned at his reflection.

"I like it muy macho!" Genie said and Carpet clapped, I did too.

"Very nice, Al." I said and he grinned at me in the reflection the a mirror.

"Why thank you." he said snootily and we burst out laughing. Suddenly a shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Genie standing over me rubbing his chin in thought.

"But it's his wish, not mine." I said looking between Al and Genie.

"Come on, Alaric, you're like my little brother." I looked at him then and he smiled at me softly. "Besides it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course." He said as if it was an ordinary thing. Stunned I didn't notice as Genie started to walk around me. Suddenly he stopped and before I could say something he zapped me. I opened my eyes and looked down to see that my clothes had changed. I went over to the mirror to see.

For a moment I didn't recognize myself. My outfit was the same color as Al's but I had a dark blue where Al had gold. I also had a vest that that was a teal blue and the cuffs of my outfit and my shoes gold. I didn't have a cape but I did have a turban. Mine was like Al's with a teal feather and a red stone in the middle. For a moment I could be someone else, someone different. I could be free of the curse! A slow grin spread across my face and I turned to look at Al and Genie.

"You look great!" Al said with a grin and I hugged Genie who looked shocked.

"Thanks Genie!" He hugged me back then, unaware of why I was truly happy.

"No problem, kiddo." He said and I pulled back to look up at him. He grinned at me and then got that thinking look again.

"Hm. You know what this says to me? This says, 'mode of transportation'." He looked at Abu and clapped his hands. "Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" Abu tried to run but Carpet brought him over much to his horror. Genie made a stage appear and I sniggered at the outfit he was wearing and the big cheesy smile he had on his face.

"Here he comes, and what better way to make a grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out they spit." Abu appeared as a camel and I snorted with laughter as he spit. Abu glared at me but I couldn't help it.

"Mmm, not enough." Genie mused and then he snapped his fingers. Abu became a fancy white horse. I was practically rolling now and Al let out a small chuckle too.

"Still not enough." He snapped his fingers again repeating 'What do we need?' over and over as Abu was transformed into several things.

"Yes!" he finally said and then he stood over Abu who tried back away. "Esalaumbo, shimin dumbo! Boo!" Abu was now...an elephant. I now clutched the stand that Genie had been at earlier, in laughter.

"Talk about your trunk space check this action."Genie commented. I laughed so hard that my eyes watered and Genie grinned from ear to ear. Abu gave a shriek after looking in his reflection and tried to scramble up a tree. The tree bent under his weight and he flipped upside down. Al went over and grinned at Abu.

"Whoa Abu…you look good." Abu scowled.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the little brother, and he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban's kids I'm gonna you stars!" Genie announced and I exchanged a look with Al. Whatever it was it was going to be over the top.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so next is my all time favorite song! Most People like Friend Like Me. I like that song, but Prince Ali is the best to me! Okay, enough prattling Read, Review and Prince Ali and his little brother (Name in the works) will be here. if you have any ideas for names I'd love to here them!<strong>


	9. Princes, Viziers, and Parrots

**Hey, guys and gals!**

**InkheartWarrior: Thanks for the name! I love those books! Dustfinger is my all time favorite character. He's amazing and so is Farid.**

**LilithDemon: I know it's so cute! Genie is the best!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Princes, Viziers and Parrots<p>

We sat on Abu's back in a small little tent like thing and all around us sat girls with large feather fans covering us from view. I twitched nervously in my seat.

"Stop fidgeting. I told you it will be okay." Al said and I sighed.

"I can't help it." I muttered and then I grabbed at Al. "Al! We could get beheaded for something like this! And besides no one is gonna believe I'm your brother. I mean look at me. We're nothing alike." I ended up looking at my lap as the last sentence was whispered.

"Alaric," Al lifted my chin. "Look at me." I lifted my gaze to him and he shook his head with a slight guilty look. "Everything is going to be fine. And to me it doesn't matter what you look like. Besides they won't question it as long as we stick together, okay? So don't worry. I'll be right there. I'll always be there for you."

"Really?"

"I always have." He ruffled my hair and I grinned. Then he grew solemn. "Alaric?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I've always considered you to be my little brother. I just assumed you knew that. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Well, truth is Al I-I always thought of you as a big brother and I just wasn't sure what you thought of me. Or even if you needed me." Al hugged me then.

"Always, little brother." He said and I grinned at the name.

"Ya'll ready for your debut?" Genie asked sticking his head in.

"Uh, sure." Al and I said nervously at the same time. Genie grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just don't fall over."

"Oh, great!" I moaned and Genie patted me.

"I was just kidding, kiddo. Everything will be fine." Genie disappeared again and I heard trumpets blast. Ugh, I feel sick. Al caught my sickened expression and he grimaced too. He patted me reassuringly and then we heard people singing and Al and I looked at each other.

_**Make way for Prince Ali!**_

_**Say 'hey it's Prince Ali!**_

Next Genie's voice filled the air and grinned as his voice carried around the air and I couldn't help but grin. I really wanted to see what Genie was doing but the feathers were in the way.

**Hey clear the way in the old bazaar **

**Hey you! Let us through!**

**It's a bright new star**

**Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

**Make way, here he comes!**

**Ring bells, bang the drums!**

**All are gonna love this guy!**

**Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!**

Suddenly the feathers fell away and 'Ali' and I were presented to the crowd. I gulped and gave the crowd a shaky grin. Ali gave them his best 'princely' smile and tried to look as regal as possible. After a while I started to enjoy the attention. Finally people liked us.

**Genuflect show some respect **

**Down on one knee!**

I smirked as Genie made a rug come out from underneath Rasoul, causing him to bow to us. Maybe this being royal thing wasn't as bad as I had thought.

**Now try your best to stay calm**

**Dress up your Sunday salaam**

**And come and meet his spectacular coterie**

**Prince Ali, mighty as he, Ali Ababwa!**

Genie wheeled lots of people up towards us and dumped them upon our heads as they were shaking hands with us. Then he made Al really strong and he lifted the people into the air in a design. I stood at the top and flexed my 'muscles' for the crowd, giving them a show.

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**

I watched as Genie filtered through the crowd changing into different people.

**He faced the galloping hoards **_(As an old man)_

**A thousand bad guys with swords **_(As a little boy with a wooden sword)_

**Who sent those goons to their lords? **_(As a merchant)_

**Why Prince Ali!**

Soon the crowd joined in as well, as Genie popped up saying random things.

**He's got seventy-five golden camels**

_**Don't they look lovely June?**_

**Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three**

_**Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers**_

**When it comes to exotic type mammals**

Now Genie popped up as animals around the crowd.

**Has he got a zoo? **

**I'm telling you**

**It's a world class menagerie**

I spotted Genie next in a balcony with three harem girls. I tugged on Al's arm and pointed him out in a burst of laughter. Al snorted at the now rather large female Genie. I held on to Al as I laughed so I wouldn't fall off Abu as Genie and the harem girls sang.

**Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwa!**

_**There's no question this Ali is alluring, never ordinary, never boring**_

**That physique! How can I speak?**

**Weak at the knees**

_**Everything about this man just plain impresses **_

**Well get on out in that square**

_**He's a winner, a whiz, a wonder**_

**Adjust your veil and prepare **

_**He's about to pull my heart asunder**_

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!**

_**And I absolutely love the way he dresses**_

Al blew the girls a kiss and they fainted. Genie caught them and I snickered again.

**He's got ninety-nine white Persian monkeys**

_**He's got the monkeys! Let's see the monkeys!**_

**And to view them he charges no fee!**

_**He's generous! So generous!**_

I frowned at the people that jumped upon the money we tossed to the group. Greedy vultures. The really poor ones didn't even get a chance to get any of it.

**He's got slaves! He's got servants and flunkies!**

**Proud to work for him! **

**Bow to his whim! Love serving him!**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali!**

**Prince Ali!**

The closed palace doors were soon burst open and Abu paraded us inside.

**Prince Ali, amorous he, Ali Ababwa!**

Genie grabbed the Sultan and started to dance with him.

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**

**And that good people is why**

**He got dolled up and dropped by**

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore **

**With his bears and lions a brass band and more**

**His forty fakers his cooks and bakers **

**His birds that warble on key!**

**Make way!**

**For Prince Ali!**

With that the doors slammed shut and all the magically entourage was gone. Al was bowing to the Sultan and I was trying to get down from Abu's back. I finally ended up sliding down his trunk and he steadied me as I almost toppled over. I smiled at him gratefully and then went over to Al and the Sultan. His majesty was shaking my brother's hand in delight his pudgy face full of awe. He looked as kind as I had heard that he was.

"Your highness I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand." I suppressed a snicker at his fake princely accent.

"Prince Ali Ababwa, of course I'm delighted to meet you" The short royal said and then he spotted me. "And who is this? Your brother?"

"Yes, your highness this is my brother Prince Farid." The Sultan shook my hand, wonder etched onto his face. I got nervous then thinking he was going to call me out for having blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you your highness." I said sincerely and he smiled warmly. That was close!

"Of course. And this is my grand vizier Jafar, he's delighted too." The Sultan indicated a tall sinister man behind him. The man wore robes of black and red, in his hand was a cobra headed golden staff and upon his shoulder was a red and blue wing-tipped parrot. He looked at us with a slight sneer and I hid behind Al as he came up from the shadows.

"Ecstatic." The man drawled and I frowned. I didn't like that guy one bit. He scared me. He came closer and I clutched at Al.

"But," the man continued. "I'm afraid Prince Abooboo-"

"Ababwa!" I corrected him and he fixed me with a stare. I swallowed and hid back behind Al. What a creep!

"Whatever." I glared at Jafar as he waved dismissively. "You simply cannot parade in here uninvited and expect too-" Once again he was interrupted and it was by the Sultan this time.

"By Allah this is a remarkable device." The little round man was examining Carpet who took his mustache and pulled on it. "Might I hm?" he indicated up and Al smiled.

"Why course your majesty allow me." he helped the Sultan onto Carpet and then Jafar came over and slammed his staff down pinning Carpet to the ground.

"Your highness I must advise against this." He said with a very forced smile.

"Oh, button up, Jafar." The Sultan said with a frown. "Learn to have a little fun." He then kicked the staff off and Carpet flew off with the Sultan.

"Just where did you say the two of you were from?" Jafar asked giving Al and me suspicious looks.

"Uh, much farther than you've traveled I'm sure." Al said trying to pacify the grim vizier. He narrowed his eyes.

"Try me." I glared at him and then I got a better look at the parrot. It eyed me warily as I came closer. Jafar was busy interrogating Al to notice. The parrot cocked its head to one side blinking innocently at me. I grinned and stuck my hand out to pat it. _Clamp_.

"Ow!" I hollered clutching at my hand. The parrot gave me a smug, cocky grin and I glared at it.

"That is why little children should not touch things that don't belong to them." Jafar said and I wanted to jump him, but Al knowing my mood pushed me behind him glaring at Jafar. Stupid parrot.

"Look out polly!"Called the Sultan and we all ducked as he and Carpet flew over our heads almost hitting us. I was delighted to see that the parrot got what he deserved as he was hit by Carpet and then chased about the room. I laughed as Iago slammed into a pillar thanks to Carpet and Jafar rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming in to land, Jafar watch this!" The Sultan called as Carpet did one more flip before diving to the ground. The Sultan slid across the floor and landed at Jafar's feet.

"Spectacular your highness." Jafar said in fake-appraise. I sniggered as Carpet wobbled around and Abu had to catch him as he fell forwards.

"Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it." Sultan grinned and I laughed quietly. He then got up and pinched Al's cheek.

"A very impressive youth and a prince besides." The Sultan then leaned into Jafar and whispered into his ear. Jafar got an angry look and scowled as he whispered back furiously. I was getting the impression that we were not liked by the grim vizier which was all fine with me. I didn't like him or his parrot either.

"Jasmine will like this one!" The Sultan exclaimed.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine." Al said rather cockily leaning in towards the Sultan. I rolled my eyes. Oh, boy this won't end well.

"Your highness no, I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf." Jafar said butting in between Al and the Sultan, knocking Al out of the way. "This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of a princess?"

"Your highness," He said as he tugged on Jafar's beard causing it to puff out and I tried not to laugh. "I am Prince Ali Ababwa." I frowned at Al in disbelief. What? Can you say swelled-head much? "Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter." Way to go Al.

"How dare you!" We all jumped with guilty expressions as Prince Jasmine herself appeared in the room, her eyes flashing with anger. "All of you! Standing around deciding my future! I am not a prize to be won!" With that she turned and stomped from the room. That could've gone better.

"Oh dear. Not to worry Prince Ali, just give Jasmine time to cool down. In the meantime would you and your brother be interested in a tour?"

"Why certainly your majesty." Ali said and I nodded eagerly. The Sultan smiled at us and took Al by the arm leading him to the door.

"I think it's time to say goodbye the Prince Abooboo's." I heard Jafar mutter darkly and I walked faster trying to keep up with Al. And as I did I felt Jafar's eyes boring holes into my back. I gulped and tried to shake the feeling of dread and fear that filled me.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! My favorite song! Okay so you know the drill, Read and Review! Love you guys!<strong>


	10. Garden Talk

**Okay, so this chap is a sad one! Just a warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Alaric.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Garden Talk<p>

The Sultan led us down the many halls and I was impressed with each and every room we came too. At the moment we were outside the palace library.

"As you can see Agrabah has a most extensive library." I gaped at the large assortment of books and scrolls. The Sultan beamed at my expression. "You are most welcome to read any of the scrolls you like." I grinned back.

"Thank you your highness." He patted my arm and Al grinned down at me.

"These will be your rooms, they're adjoined so you can still be together." He pointed at the two doors.

"Thank your highness." We said at the same time, bowing at him and he laughed cheerfully.

"Think nothing of it! Now I'll leave you to yourselves. I'll send someone up when dinner is ready." We bowed, thanking him again and he left. Al went and opened the door and I followed him inside.

The rooms were amazing! Never before had I seen things like this before. Immediately I went to balcony and walked out.

"Look, Al!" I hollered pointing out at the city. "You can see everything!" Al joined me and we stood there for the longest.

"Why don't you go and check your room?" I grinned then and pushed off the balcony. I ran into the joined room. My bed was huge! I leapt onto the light blue colored bed and laughed as the comfy mattress sank under me. I jumped up and down with peals of laughter and Al stood in the doorway shaking his head.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"Have you felt how bouncy this bed is? There's no way I could sleep!" I jumped higher and came back down sinking into the pillows that decorated the bed. "It's so soft in here!" I said and the sound was muffled by the pillows. Al laughed and landed beside me. I lifted a pillow from my face and grinned up at him. He grinned and then leaned back with his eyes closed hands behind his head.

"Al?" I asked and he opened an eye. "I just wanted to say I was sorry. You know about in the dudgeon."

"Aww, Rick." He said softly opening both his eyes now. "I'm not mad about that. I should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know it's been hard for you." I sighed and he looked down at me.

"It was my fault too. I shouldn't have yelled at you either." He hugged me to him and I closed my eyes, moving closer to him.

Al woke me up later to inform me that it was time to go down to dinner. Suddenly I wasn't so eager. As he straightened his outfit in the mirror he glanced at me still sitting on the bed with a pillow pressed to me.

"Aren't you coming?" I shook my head. Al turned around then concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, no. Maybe I'll just stay in here." Al came over and sat beside me.

"What's really bothering you?"

"I'm scared. I mean it's one thing to walk around with the Sultan, but to eat dinner with him? What if we get caught? And I don't want to be anywhere near that creepy vizier either."

"I'll be right beside you don't worry." He patted me and I blew air out of my mouth. "Now get up, we can't be late." I groaned and slid out of the bed.

* * *

><p>"Now presenting their royal highness, Prince Ali Ababwa and Prince Farid Ababwa." The announcer proclaimed and Al heard me moan quietly.<p>

"Relax." He hissed out of the corner of his mouth, teeth clenched. "Just be calm."

"Easy for you to say." I hissed back. "You can out run me." Al suppressed a laugh and he grinned regally as we were ushered in. I stiffened slightly as I met Jafar's gaze. He gave me a sly grin that scared me and I instinctively stepped back.

"Easy." Al murmured and I looked up at him. The Sultan waved for us to come and sit. Jafar sat upon the Sultan's right and unfortunately right in front of me. Luckily Al was at my side so I felt a little better. He stared at me and so did his stupid parrot. Al wasn't much better as Jasmine proceeded not to show up and that only made things more awkward.

"So, Prince Ali," The Sultan stated, as he absently pulled a cracker out of his pocket. I grinned as he held it towards Iago and the parrot looked scared. Jafar saw me smirking at the bird and gave me a calculating look.

"How exactly is he your brother?" Jafar interrupted and Al frowned as my eyes widened.

"He is my brother by another marriage." Al said coolly and Jafar arched an eyebrow. Thankfully he bought it and he didn't say anything else. The rest of dinner went by more smoothly and eventually Al and I made our way to the garden to think.

Al paced back and forth worry etched into his face. Ever since Jasmine hadn't shown up for dinner he had been in a nervous state. I sat on the grass interchanged between watching Al and Genie as he played a game with Carpet.

"What am I going to do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should've known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." Al moaned and I bit the inside of my cheek. Poor Al.

"So, move." Genie said and Carpet quickly knocked one of the pieces off the game board. "Good move." He said and then he popped into a man with crossed eyes and a striped tie. "I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug." I laughed and Genie winked at me.

"Genie, I need your help." Al growled with frustration. Genie came up beside him as a tall guy with dark glasses on his face and a large smirk.

"Alright sparky, here's the deal if ya want court the little lady ya gotta be a straight shooter do ya got it?"

"What?" Al said as I stifled a snigger.

"Tell her the…TRUTH!" Genie hollered making a large sign with flashing 'Truth' lights. Al made it disappear with a wave of his turban.

"No way! If she found out I was really just a crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." I felt really bad then and tried to cheer him up.

"I don't think she would." Al smiled briefly before sighing again. Genie grinned at me before appearing on Al's head.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh." Genie lit up and Al pulled a string shutting him off. Genie sighed and returned to normal handing Al his turban. "Al, all joking aside I think you really out to be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be." Al said taking his turban back.

"Maybe you just need to impress her again." I suggested and Al nodded.

"Good idea. I'm gonna to go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident." Al put his turban back on and then tossed his cape about his shoulders. "How do I look?"

"Great."

"Like…a prince." Genie consented with a sigh and we watched as he floated on Carpet up to Jasmine's balcony.

"Do you think it'll work?" I asked and Genie shrugged.

"Depends on what he'll do."

"I really hope he can get her to talk to him. Al deserves to have a love like that." Genie put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He was watching me with a saddened expression.

"You really care about him don't you?" Genie asked and I nodded. "He cares about you too, ya know." I nodded but only half-heartedly. Al needs this more than me.

"I, uh, hope you don't mind asking, but um, what happened to your parents?" I looked at the ground then and shuffled a foot.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that."

"Of course I do, unless you don't want to tell me."

"It's kind of a long unhappy story." I warned.

"I'll listen." That was all I wanted to hear and I flopped onto the ground pulling at the grass absentmindedly.

"I never knew my father." I began, Genie sat beside me and I kept my eyes on the ground as I spoke. But my mother…she was something special…"

_A woman with long golden hair sat by a fountain she was watching a chubby baby with light brown hair try to get up and walk. Her blue eyes lit up with mirth as he finally got up on too shaky legs. For a moment she panicked thinking he'd fall but the baby took a step…then another…and another…_

"_Come here love!" she called and the baby turned with a giggle and walked over to her. She laughed and lifted him to her hip and carried him inside. "That's my good boy."_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes the woman would cry to see how much her baby reminded her of her husband. She laid across her bed her hair hanging over her face. A hand touched her hair and baby Alaric peeked at her looking upside down. The woman laughed her voice a musical tone and she gathered her baby into her arms.<em>

"_Oh, I love you so my love." She said with tears in her eyes the baby was confused by this behavior and gently touched her face in concern. "Momma's okay. She just misses daddy." She pressed her lips to her baby's head taking in his baby smell. She smiled at him and the baby smiled back, happy to be loved._

* * *

><p><em>Months passed into a year and a two year old Alaric giggled with delight as his mother took him along the beach. She lifted him by a hand and dipped his feet into the water. He laughed and she did too as he splashed her about. They spent many days together playing and having fun, but Alana wanted more still. She secretly missed her childless days and yearned to be free. But for now she was content to be with her baby.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Loneliness began to settle in Alana's chest. Contentment wasn't there anymore and she often found herself staring out the window in longing of being out with the other young people. She missed their company. Alaric began to cry and she sighed and got up with a discontented face. That face soon left as her baby held his arms out wanting to be held. She swept the baby up in her arms and pressed her face into his hair.<em>

* * *

><p><em>As Alaric turned three, then four, he found himself being pushed away. Alana met new friends who often invited her places and she felt alive again. Alaric was left at home more than often and he felt unloved and lonely. He often cried for his mother and expected her to come home and love him. Sometimes she never came home until the morning.<em>

_Many men were brought into the house as years went on but none were permanent. They often felt tied down by the young Alaric and wouldn't stay around long._

"_You ruin everything." his mother whispered as yet another potential suitor left. "I wish I had never had you!" She made him go to his room then, slamming the door in his face. Alaric didn't understand why he was being punished but he soon learned to stay out of his mother's sight._

* * *

><p><em>Things went on like this until one day, five-year-old Alaric was sitting by the window looking out at the bright world. Suddenly his mother came in and to his surprise she hugged and kissed him.<em>

"_Why are you inside, darling? Let's go for a walk." A gasp came out of the boy's mouth and he leapt up and eagerly took his mother's hand. They went for a walk down a crowded street. Alana let the tears fall then, knowing what she was about to do, but Alaric never looked up to see. He was too excited at having his mother back._

* * *

><p><em>They arrived in the middle of the town and Alaric looked around eagerly trying to find out why they were there. Slowly Alana retracted her hand from her son's grip. Alaric didn't notice at first. Alana let the tears fall and backed away from the small boy. She spotted her waiting boyfriend and the man linked arms with her, whispering how this was the right thing to do.<em>

_Alaric soon noticed how they weren't going anywhere and he turned to his mother. Panic sunk in when he realized she was gone._

"_Mama!" he called but she never answered. He ran from where he was calling, 'Mama!' the whole time. Finally he spotted her and ran up to her. He clutched at her skirt._

"_Mama!" Alana turned with a harsh expression that made the boy let go._

"_Why did you follow me! Go away! I don't want you!" Alaric gasped and backed away looking at her in horror._

"_But mama, don't you love me?"_

"_Didn't you hear her?" the man demanded. "She doesn't want you! you're a bad little boy! She doesn't love you anymore you give her bad luck!"_

"_Bad…luck?"_

"_Yeah, you are a stupid little jinx! Now get lost!"_

_Alaric watched as his mother disappeared into the crowds and he waited to see if it was some kind of odd trick, but she never looked back._

* * *

><p>"I never knew…if I had only seen…I even never suspected why…" I finished and found to my embarrassment tears running down my face. I wiped at them hoping Genie hadn't seen.<p>

"Aww, short man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I shook my head.

"No, you didn't know. But," I said looking up at him. "I did warn you." Genie hugged me then and I couldn't hold back the tears.

"I don't think you're a jinx, kid."

"You don't?"

"No, of course not you're a good kid. Besides I've seen bad luck things before and you are most definitely not one of those."

"Thanks Genie." I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair.

"Any time short man." Genie heaved a sigh and got up. "Well, I better go check on Al."

"Okay." He smiled at me and flew off. I stood up and wiped face again before going for a walk. At least Genie didn't run away, I thought with a smile. Maybe things were finally okay. Something rustled in the bushes beside me and I let out a yelp as a guard appeared. Several more appeared around me and I grew suspicious and slightly scared.

"Sorry your highness but Jafar has ordered us to get rid of you." I gasped and tried to run, but they grabbed me I hand was slapped over my mouth and something smacked me on the back of the head. I soon saw black.

* * *

><p><strong>This chap is a little sad, but at least now the truth is out! Poor Alaric! Okay so read and review guys!<strong>


	11. Jafar Gets the Boot

**Here's the next chap!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Jafar Gets the Boot<p>

I woke up with a headache to find myself strapped bound and gagged across a horse beside Al. He met my eyes with an apologetic look. I couldn't hide the fear in my eyes. Al tried to be reassuring. He gave me a small smile that I shakily returned. I wasn't convinced.

We suddenly stopped and I could hear the sound of waves crashing. We were at the sea? Oh, no they were going to drown us! I can't swim! I'm scared of the water! The guards lifted us off the horse and put heavy weights to our feet. They then drug us over to the side of a high cliff. I looked down at the dizzying height and felt faint. Here we go. They held us high and I looked at Al.

_It's okay. _His eyes seemed to say. _Keep looking at me don't look down. _I nodded at him and then we were dropped. A scream caught in my throat as we fell and then we hit icy cold water. I opened my eyes and saw millions of bubbles around us in the dark water. I looked up and saw the surface of the water and icy fear clutched at me.

We were sinking lower and my lungs were starting to burn. Al struggled not to hit the bottom, but still did. I have to breathe! My lungs are burning! Slowly my vision started seeing spots and I sighed internally. At least I got to meet Al, Abu, Carpet, and Genie. My friends. Who knows, I thought as my eyes started to close from lack of air, Jasmine might have liked us too. My eyes closed then.

* * *

><p>Aladdin floated to the bottom of the ocean floor unable to stay awake. As he fell to his side, his turban fell away and his hands rubbed against the lamp that had fallen out.<p>

Blue smoke came out and Genie appeared wearing a shower cap and holding a brush and a rubber duck. He grinned sheepishly.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp." He squeaked the duck and then looked around. "Hello?" his face fell as his eyes landed on Aladdin. "Al?" he then turned and saw Alaric lying on his side eyes closed. "Short man? You gotta snap out of it! I can't cheat on this one! I can't help ya unless you make a wish. You gotta say 'Genie I want you to save our lives.' Got it? Okay. C'mon Aladdin!"He said desperately shaking him. Aladdin's head bobbled. "I'll take that as a yes." He turned into a siren and disappeared.

"Wooga! Wooga!"He scooped them up as a submarine and shot towards the surface on a swirl of water. They shot up towards the cliff and Genie settled them down gently. Aladdin coughed up water almost immediately.

"Don't you scare me like that!" Genie said patted Aladdin on the back. Then they looked at Alaric. He wasn't moving. Aladdin shook Alaric.

"Get up, Rick." The boy never responded. Aladdin started to panic. "No, no, no, Alaric! You can't do this to me!" Genie wrung his hands. "Genie can't you do something?"

"Come on, kid let the air in your lungs." Genie suddenly got an idea and pressed down onto Alaric's stomach. Water gushed from the boy's mouth.

* * *

><p>I groaned and blinked as my vision cleared. I found myself staring up at Genie and Al. I smiled weakly.<p>

"What's going on?" Genie laughed and Al hugged me then, supporting me from falling.

"Rick, are you alight?" I nodded slowly and then looked up at Genie. Genie looked at me, watching to see if I was really okay.

"I'm okay Genie just tired."

"Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?" Genie said and hugged me tightly. "Ever!" I looked at his slightly angry expression and nodded numbly.

"O-okay." I said afraid of what would happen if I did. "That scared me." I shivered with fear as I remembered the dark water.

"I know it did me too." Aladdin hugged me to him again as I let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks Genie." I hugged him and Genie grinned and hugged me back. He ruffled my hair and Al joined in the hugging.

"Yeah, thanks Genie."

"Aww, Al, Rick you know I'm getting' kind of fond of you kids." I grinned widely. I liked hearing that. Genie smiled back and then he picked us up and set us on his shoulders. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything." I laughed and Genie smiled.

"Can we go kick Jafar's butt now?" Aladdin burst out laughing and rubbed my head.

"Sure." This time I laughed and Genie flew us quickly to Jasmine's balcony. We landed just outside the room and as we slid off Genie's shoulders he took a hold of me around the middle.

"Be careful, short man." He said and I nodded with a grin.

"Will do." He grinned back and I hugged him again.

"Thanks for listening to me." I whispered.

"Anytime shortie." He then disappeared into his lamp in Al's turban and Al frowned as we heard Jafar's oily voice drifting towards us.

"…Prince Ali and his brother left." Al and I exchanged glances and we stepped into the room.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Al said and they all whirled around.

"Prince Ali!" Princess Jasmine shouted in happiness and I was glad to see that she wasn't angry anymore. Al must have made her happy. I stepped out of the way as she ran to him.

"How in the he-uh, awk!" Iago squawked loudly.

"Aha!" I said pointing at him."I knew something was up with you!" the parrot stuck his tongue out and I launched forward. Al grabbed me and pulled me back behind him.

"Tell them the truth, Jafar. You tried to have us killed!" Al snarled and Jafar faked-shock. I peered around Al.

"It's true!" I said hoping he'd believe us. Jafar narrowed his eyes at us and I hid behind Al. That guy was a creep!

"What? Ridiculous nonsense your highness." Jafar then took his staff and shoved it into the Sultan's face. "They are obviously lying."

"Obviously lying…" The Sultan repeated. I can't believe it! He believes that weirdo! I looked at Al but he was staring intently at the staff.

"Father!" Jasmine said and she ran to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I know what's wrong!" Al shouted and he ran and grabbed the staff from Jafar's hands. A puff of red smoke came from the staff as Al smashed the cobra head against the ground.

"Oh, my!" the Sultan exclaimed shaking his head clear of the hypnotism.

"Your highness, Jafar's been controlling you with this!" Al held the broken staff in front of the Sultan.

"What? Jafar, you…you traitor!" The Sultan was really angry. Jafar started to back away.

"Your majesty all this can be explained." He tried to weasel out of it. But no one was convinced.

"Guards! Guards!" The short ruler shouted angrily as we started towards Jafar. "Arrest Jafar at once!" The guards grabbed at Jafar and as he tried to get out of their grip he pulled something from his pocket.

"This is not done yet, boys!" He hissed and tossed whatever it was into the floor. A large puff of red smoke hit the air and we started coughing. Once the smoke cleared we saw the guards were strangling each other.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" The Sultan yelled and they took off.

"Are you alright?" Al asked and I nodded still coughing. I shooed him towards Jasmine and he smiled with a nod. He went over to her and she clutched his hand. At least they're happy. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Once they were married…what would happen to me? They wouldn't want me around and when the kids came…

Feeling saddened suddenly, I decided to go back to our room. Quietly, as Al was talking with Jasmine and the Sultan, I slid out of the room. I went down the hallway and found our rooms. I went in and threw myself across the bed. Tears filled my eyes and I buried my face in the sheets. Soon I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

I gasped and sat up, my chest heaving. I took in large gulps of air and let the cool breeze from outside cool my sweaty brow. I was drowning in the dark water.

"Alaric? Are you alright?" Al asked yawning in my doorway. He saw my wide eyed expression and came towards me. "Hey, what's the matter?" He pushed my sweaty hair back from my forehead and I hid my face into his chest. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I was drowning Al." I muttered against him. "Going deeper and deeper. I couldn't breathe!"

"Shh." He said rocking me back and forth. "You're alright. It's safe now." He muttered in my ear and I sniffed and let in a shaky breath. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here." I rolled over onto my stomach and he sighed lying on his back.

"I'm scared, Al. What if Jafar comes back? You heard what he said."

"He won't get you, Rick. I promise." I moved closer to him and he rubbed my back and my lids grew heavy.

"Go to sleep." And I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, short I know but the next is coming soon! Read, Review and all that jazz! Please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	12. Betraying Genie and Jafar's in Charge

Chapter 12: Betraying Genie and Jafar's In Charge

The next morning I woke up and just laid there with my eyes closed feeling the soft sheets. It was amazing! I honestly hadn't slept like that well ever! I rolled over expecting to find Al, but inside I found him out on the balcony. He was leaning out looking around.

"Morning Al!" I shouted leaping up from the bed and running up to him. "That was the best sleep ever! Didn't you think?" I bounced excitedly beside him and then waited for his answer. He stared blankly ahead. "Al?" I shrugged deciding that didn't want to talk about that. "So what are we going to do today, huh Al? What are we going to do?"

"I…there's something I've got to do." He said expressionlessly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"They're going to make me sultan, Rick." he whispered ignoring my question and I cocked my head to one side.

"Well, yeah Al. I mean what did you expect?" Al continued to look out and I felt something was off. "Al?"

"Huzzah!" Genie yelled and he came up from the lamp. I grinned at him."Hail the conquering hero!" He played an upbeat tune but Al just gave him a strange look and walked past him. Genie scratched his head in confusion and looked at me.

"Don't look at me. He woke up moody. Maybe he needs more cheering up?" Genie nodded with a smile and went over to Al. He got in front of him and made a square with his hands.

"Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you going to do next?" We waited. Al sighed and walked back into the room and flopped onto some pillows. I went and perched on the pillows to watch. Genie came up beside Al. I grinned as I saw him wearing glasses and holding a book that read "Aladdin".

"Psst, your line is: I'm going to free the genie. Anytime." He whispered making a motion with his hand for Al to say it. I sniggered and he caught my gaze with a wink.

"Genie…" Al sighed. "I can't." What? I frowned. What's he talking about?

"Sure you can." Genie encouraged and then I burst out laughing when he grabbed Al's head. "You just say 'Genie I wish you free." He made Al say and I laughed again Genie grinned and then he Al elbowed him in the ribs. Genie looked shocked and a sudden bad feeling filled me.

"I'm serious!" Al said standing up. "Look I'm sorry okay? I really am. But they want to make me-no! They want to make Prince Ali sultan." he turned to Genie sadly. "Without you I'm just Aladdin."

"Al you won!" Genie said desperately and I felt tears in my eyes. No, Al, don't do this. You promised.

"Because of you!" Al shouted poking Genie in the chest. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they found out I wasn't a prince? What if Jasmine found out?" He looked up sadly. "I'd lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." The look on Genie's face put me over the edge. Tears fell down my face at his broken hearted expression and I frowned at Al.

"Hey, I understand." Genie said rather sarcastically. "After all you lied to everyone else. I was beginning to feel left out. Now if you'll excuse me master." He said master like it was a nasty phrase and gave a mock bow disappearing into his lamp.

"Genie, I'm really sorry." Al said and then Genie blew him a raspberry. "Well fine!" Al shouted. "Just, just stay in there." he shoved the lamp under a pillow and pushed down on the pillow. Abu and Carpet were looking in the window. "What are you guys looking at?" he snarled at them and they both got hurt looks. Al was immediately sorry. "Guys wait. Abu-wait I'm sorry." He sighed. Then he looked up at me. He saw the angry tears on my face.

"Rick…"

"How-how could you Al!" I yelled backing away from him. "How could you do that to Genie? You lied to him and you made me look like a lair too! I-I trusted you, he trusted you! How many promises are you going to break?"

"Well you know what, Alaric?" he snapped back. "Maybe you should just go then." I faltered.

"What?"

"You heard me, go on! If you can't be on my side, then go. I thought you were my brother, but maybe you're not."

"Well, fine you big, stupid jerk! I wish I never met you!" I turned and ran out the door. "And I wish I never came here! I'm so sorry I ruin your life!"

"Alaric! Rick! No, wait! Please come back!" Aladdin shouted but I kept running. How could I let my guard down like that? I ran until my legs gave out and I collapsed under one of the garden trees, crying hot angry tears. Finally I stopped crying and sat up. For a long time I sat there trying to figure out what to do. Maybe I should leave, I finally decided. I mean after all, I might get in Aladdin's way.

"Farid? Prince Farid, there you are!" I jumped and looked around the tree. Princess Jasmine stood there wearing a purple colored outfit and she smiled warmly when I spotted her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed. Uh-oh, am I in trouble? She saw my face and giggled. "Don't worry your brother told me everything."

"He did!" I said beaming at her. Maybe he did learn his lesson!

"Oh, yes it's all out in the open about you two sneaking out in disguise."

"Oh, that." I tried not to let the disappointment show.

"Oh, don't worry!" she said misinterpreting my look. "I won't tell as long as you don't tell don't tell on me." she laughed and I fake-laughed feeling sick to my stomach with guilt. Oh boy when she finds out our heads will roll!

"Oh, I almost forgot why I was looking for you. If you're not busy maybe you'd like to join me? My father is going to announce Ali and my wedding to the people and I would love it if you were there."

"Wha-me?" she giggled at my dumbfounded expression.

"Of course, silly! You will be my brother-in-law after all. We can get to know each other."

"Well, I, uh, I dunno about that, I mean…"

"Please? It wouldn't be the same without you there." I couldn't say no to royalty. So I nodded slowly and she held her hand out to me. "Come on then." Swallowing the guilt I took her hand and she led me to some steps that led to the balcony that the Sultan made his important announcements on.

"Father." Jasmine said as she came up the steps the Sultan turned and smiled as he saw us. Guilt ran through me and I jolted as he suddenly addressed me.

"Oh, Farid my boy!" he exclaimed. "Where is your brother?"

"I, uh, I'm not positive your majesty." I said and I gave him a bow. He waved me off.

"Oh, no need to be so formal!" he hugged me. My eyes widened. "You'll soon be family!" I gulped as he said this and held back the tears that threatened to come.

"Well, thank you." I murmured and he laughed.

"Your highness!" a tall man said. "The citizens are awaiting you." the Sultan smiled and patted my arm.

"We'll talk more later." I nodded and he walked out of the curtain to address the crowd. Jasmine noticed my grim expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked but before I could say anything a familiar voice rang out.

"Jasmine?"

"Ali, where have you been?" she asked and she went down the steps towards Aladdin.

"There's something I have to tell you." he started but Jasmine interrupted him.

"The whole kingdom has turned up for father's announcement." She pulled him up the steps and started to straighten him up.

"No! But Jasmine, please listen to me!" She ignored him and kissed him briefly.

"Good luck." She said giving him a shove out of the curtain. I heard the crowd give a wild cheer. Slowly I edged towards the stairs. Now would be a good time to leave…

"Come on, Farid." Jasmine grabbed my hand and I groaned internally. She pulled us out onto the balcony and I tried to hide behind her but she pulled me along shoving me beside Al. He gave me a glance and I moved away from him, causing him to wince.

Suddenly the sky started to darken and the clouds began to swirl above us. The tower above us broke and we all ducked as it passed over us.

"Whoa!" Aladdin yelped and I looked around wildly. What's going on?

"Bless my soul…"the Sultan said and then suddenly he was lifted into the air. "What is this? What is going on?" His clothes began disappearing and he was soon left in his underwear. The clothes went and wrapped around a tall figure behind us. I shrank behind Al. Jafar grinned wickedly at us, bedecked in the Sultan's attire.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" The Sultan yelled.

"That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!" Iago squawked.

"Shut up you feather duster!" I yelled at the parrot. He only grinned evilly at me.

"I am the sultan now!" Jafar declared and Al frowned.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!" I grinned at Jafar as Al flipped his turban off. "The lamp." I gasped and he looked up at me. Oh we were in trouble now!

"Finders keepers, Abooboo!" Jafar taunted throwing his arms back. I let out a larger gasp and instinctively took a step back at what Jafar was gesturing at. It was Genie. Or at least it looked like Genie. This Genie was darker and looked more sinister. It scared me.

The giant evil Genie leaned down and lifted the palace off the ground with expressionless eyes. He lifted us up onto a mountain top. The lifting up had made me lose my balance and I stumbled about. Jasmine held me to her as Al leapt onto Carpet.

"Sorry kid, I've got a new master now." Genie said as Al tried to speak with him.

"Jafar, I order you to stop!" the Sultan said bravely. Jafar scoffed.

"Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally you will bow to me!"

"We will never bow to you!" Jasmine yelled fiercely.

"Yeah, you can't make us!" I shouted feeling braver than I felt.

"Why am I not surprised!" Iago rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you stupid talking chicken!" Iago stuck his tongue out at me and I tried to go at him, but Jasmine held me back.

"If you will not bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie! My second wish-I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Jafar hollered and I looked up Genie.

"No, Genie don't!" I yelled and Genie caught my eyes and winced. He then covered his eyes and zapped Jafar. We looked to see him changed into his normal look, but wicked looking. He gripped his newly returned staff.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago announced and I was too shocked to argue with him. Jafar's gaze locked on us and Jasmine tried to shield me from view.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes abject humiliation!" Jafar zapped us and I felt myself starting to bend towards the ground and then into a bowing position. I heard a roar and figured it was the princess' pet tiger.

"Down boy!" Jafar shouted and then a pitiful 'meow' came.

"Oh, princess there's someone I'm dying to introduce you too." I was made to look up at Jasmine. She met my gaze with confusion.

"Jafar get your hands off her!" Al yelled and then Jafar zapped him and Jasmine bringing them together.

**Prince Ali!**

**Yes it is he**

**But not as you know him.**

**Read my lips and come to grips with reality**

**So meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last **

**Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!**

Jafar blasted Al and made him return to his street rat attire.

"Or should we say, Aladdin?"The parrot said cheekily. Jasmine gasped. The Sultan looked at us in shock.

"Ali?" Al ran up to her and held her hands.

"Jasmine, I tried to tell you but I'm just-" Jafar cut in with more hideous singing.

**So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin**

He zapped Abu back to normal too.

**Just a con need I go on?**

**Take it from me**

He then hung Al upside down in front of his face.

**His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause **

He slapped Al across the face with a wide grin and then he lifted Al and Abu and hurtled them towards an abandoned tower.

"No, Al!" I screamed, but Jasmine held me back as my brother disappeared from view. Oh, why did I have to yell at him.

**To send him packing on a one way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

**His acids frozen the venue chosen**

**Is the ends of the earth, whooppeee!**

**So long!**

"Buh-bye, see ya!" Iago shrieked as Jafar used his staff and made the tower shoot off into the sky.

**Ex-Prince Ali!**

Jasmine soothed me as Jafar loomed over us his maniacally above us. I glanced up at Genie and he met my gaze with regret. Then he looked away and I knew then that Al wasn't coming back. I sobbed then, my heart broken. My only family was gone and I was alone once again. My jinx had once again struck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was not a very happy chaps, that scene with Genie always makes me sad when I watch the movie. :( Anyway, if you're confused to Al's reaction, basically he was tired of being told what he did was wrong. So, hope I didn't confuse anybody. Alright you know the drill Read and Review!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	13. Hostile Takeover

**Hello my readers! fear not here is the next chap!**

**MysteryGirl: I'm so sorry I didn't respond on my last story! I totally left out the answer! I love your OC, but I don't think I'll use her, sorry! I kinda like to use my own OC's but maybe she could be in another I write?**

**KingdomHeartsFreak: Yes, Jafar is a creep! And I love that Iago turns good! Well, he sorta does lol. That greedy bird! **

**LillithDemon: I know! That always makes me tear up! And yes Jafar just makes everything worse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Hostile Takeover<strong>

"Now, what to do first?" Jafar mused and Jasmine pulled her father closer to her. "Make a few slaves, perhaps?" I stood off to the side, feeling extremely depressed. Genie watched me from behind Jafar his eyes searching my face.

"How dare you!" Jasmine spat and Jafar's upper lip curled. "You are not in charge here!" Jafar merely smirked.

"I beg to differ, princess." He said smoothly. "I've got the power." Genie winced behind him. Next to me the Sultan bristled indignantly.

"Jafar, you-you-"

"Oh, geez haven't we went through this already!" the bird squawked. "Yes, yes vile betrayer blah, blah, blah!" Finally I snapped from my trance of shock.

"Oh, can it you dumb feather duster!" Iago growled from Jafar's shoulder and the sorcerer seemed amused by our banter.

"Shut up, little _princey_!" he sneered.

"Cracker lover!" I retorted and he hissed at me.

"Dirt eater!"

"Stupid turkey!"

"Dumb, ugly kid!"

"Enough." Jafar said closing Iago's beak. "Since the two of you get along sooo well…perhaps Iago you should make him your slave." I gaped at the sorcerer as the bird cackled with laughter.

"He he he." He grinned maliciously at me and I glared at him. "I'm gonna get ya kid." I bit back the retort that bubbled up. Mangy parrot!

"And you my sweet," Jafar purred at Jasmine and I felt a gag rising up. "Shall be my personal slave." She gasped and then the Sultan blanched.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I assure you I already have." His eyes narrowed and we were taken into the palace by the guards.

* * *

><p>An hour later the palace had been turned into what Jafar demanded. He wasted no time in making everything to his own design. Everything that was once blue and purple was now red and black. The elephant headed throne was now a wicked cobra head in mid-hiss. Lots of scary stuff. Half the royal treasury was out in the middle of the floor and that greedy bird made sure it was next to him.<p>

As for the people, Princess Jasmine was now chained to Jafar forced to feed the evil sorcerer. Gross. And of course her normal blue attire was now red. The poor friendly Sultan was now in a puppet outfit being force-fed crackers by the psychotic parrot. And me? Well lucky me I got stuck behind that annoying bird-brained feather duster dressed in a court jester outfit (Jafar thought it was funny). My chained wrists attached to his pedestal. At the moment Jafar was busy elsewhere and the parrot was with him leaving me to my thoughts.

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them I jumped at the sudden proximity of Genie. He looked saddened by my reaction.

"Guess you are mad at me." he murmured. I shook my head.

"Why would I be mad at you? You should be mad at me. My curse did this." I hid my face as hot angry tears filled my eyes. "I drove my mother away, and then you didn't get free and now…Al..." I sobbed then and felt Genie pull my hands away from my face.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" I heard the angry note in his voice and met his gaze as he tilted my chin.

"Wh-what?"

"Didn't I tell you that you aren't bad luck? Kid, things happen for lots of reasons and you-are-not-one-of-them." he gave me a frown and then his expression softened when tears came again. "It's more than that isn't it? Tell me what's wrong."

"I h-had a f-fight with-with A-Al." I sucked in a breath. "I didn't mean what I said. What is he doesn't come back?"

"You're afraid you won't be able to apologize." He concluded and then Genie hugged me to him. "Take it easy short man." He said gently rocking me as I sobbed. "Al's smart he'll come back." After I had calmed a little he leaned back. "Give me a smile kiddo." I gave him a shaky smile. "That's better." Suddenly the big doors creaked open and Genie frowned over his shoulder. "It'll be okay, kid." I nodded and he went back over to the corner as Iago made his way back over to the pedestal.

I ignored him until something wet hit my face. Disgusted I wiped my face to find a cracker. I looked at Iago and he howled with laughter. I turned away from him and then he finally stopped laughing. He was stuffing his face with grapes.

"Ya know," he said rather slyly. I turned to look at him. "I am the grand vizier now."

"Good for you." I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"And I could, you know, help ya out." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, see you be a good little jester and maybe I'll let you move up the social ladder." I frowned now.

"No."

"Come on, kid. It's a perfect opportunity!"

"Why are you offering?"

"I dunno," he said and then he got an uncomfortable look about him. "It'snotlikeIlikryouoranything." He said rather quickly, but I caught it.

"You want to be my friend, don't you?"

"No!" he said rather loudly and I smirked.

"Uh-huh, sure you don't."

"I don't! Forget I said anything!" he turned around and I grinned at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe like me, he just wanted a friend. _Ptooie!_ Something nasty slid down my face and I gagged as I felt of my cheek. Grapes, I concluded and wiped my face off. Iago roared with laughter when I turned to him.

"And I felt sorry for you!" I yelled as he took off to bother the Sultan laughing loudly.

"Puppet ruler what a cracker? Here's your cracker! Shove them all right down your throat! Here have lots!" The parrot cackled as he shoved a handful of crackers down the poor old man's throat causing him to choke.

"Stop it, Jafar leave him alone!" Jasmine cried out and Jafar lifted a hand. I watched Iago as he made to stop. He caught my smug grin and defiantly shoved another wingful into the Sultan's mouth.

"Don't say a word." He snapped at me when he returned and I just grinned widely.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine." Jafar drawled and my attention went back to him. He was leering at Jasmine as she flicked a piece of apple off her face. Yuck. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Jasmine's chains disappeared and Jafar held a golden tiara out to her. "What do you say my dear? Why with you as my queen-"

"Never!" He was cut off by wine suddenly tossed in his face and I snorted. Jasmine grinned smugly and set the glass back down. Alright, princess!

"I teach you some respect!" he snarled suddenly and Jasmine fell back as he lifted a hand to her. He suddenly paused and stiffened, a sly grin coming slowly across his snaky face. "No…" he said and he looked over his shoulder.

"Genie, I have decided to make my final wish." Genie winced and I got worried about what he was going to say. "I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me." She gasped. I wasn't worried anymore I knew Genie couldn't do that. But Jafar didn't and that worried me.

"Ah, master-there are a few agenda's, some quid pro quos-" Genie was cut off suddenly by Jafar grabbing him by the beard.

"Don't talk back to me you big blue lout!" he snarled and I glared at the sorcerer. How dare he be mean to Genie! "You'll do as I order you do, slave!"

"Jafar…" A voice said and we all turned to see Jasmine standing there. She ran a hand seductively down her body after she placed the golden tiara upon her head. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." Huh? Had she gone crazy? Genie's jaw dropped, literally.

Jafar got a wild look in his eyes and he tugged on Genie's goatee making his lower jaw suddenly spin upwards. "That's better." He said and then he started towards Jasmine. "Now, pussycat tell me more about myself." Yuck. Jasmine what's wrong with you? I looked at Genie to see if he knew. But he was looking just as confused.

"You're tall, well dressed…" and on and on she went as he approached her. I got bored and slightly sickened, so I turned back to Genie and saw he was looking behind him. I looked to see what he was looking at and froze. Al was sliding down the large curtains, shushing Genie as he went. Behind him, Abu followed. He was okay! I caught Abu's gaze and showed him my wrists. He nodded and started over to me.

Iago was too busy stuffing his stupid face to notice Abu crawling up towards me. Silently he picked at the locks and then I was free. Quietly we snuck past the greedy loud-mouth. We made it to where Al and Genie were. Al saw me and tears filled my eyes. I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back, whispering he was sorry in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Al. I didn't mean it." I said and he shushed me.

"It's not your fault. I should've listened to you." he glanced at Jafar and then back at me. "Stay here out of sight. This could be dangerous."

"Okay." I said and he took off slowly towards the lamp. Genie winked at me before going back to where Jafar wouldn't be suspicious. Al snuck closer and was about to reach the lamp when Iago spotted my brother.

"Jaf-" he was about to shout when Abu tackled him. Ha! But there wrestling soon got carried away. They knocked over the fruit bowl. Jafar stiffened and was about to turn when Jasmine grabbed him and planted one right on the lips! I gagged.

"Eww." Abu and Iago said at the same time. Both animals sharing the same disgusted look.

"That was…You!" Jafar shouted whirling around to face Al. he must have seen his reflection in the tiara. Jasmine and I both gasped. "How many times do I have to kill you boy!" I gulped as Jafar raised his staff and zapped at Al. Jasmine grabbed the staff and tried to distract him, but he tossed her aside. Al tackled Jafar then as he turned.

"Get the lamp!" Al shouted at Jasmine. She ran towards the lamp and almost made it if Jafar hadn't finally tossed my brother off. He zapped Jasmine.

"Ah, ah, ah. Princess your time is up!" Jasmine was zapped into an hourglass.

"Jasmine!" Al yelled as sand started to fall on her.

"Ooo, nice shot Jaf-" Iago started and then Abu knocked him out.

"Way to go!" I said and Abu gave me two thumbs up with a grin. Then he went for the lamp. And just as he was about to reach for it…

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar laughed and he zapped him.

"Abu!" Al and I yelled as the little monkey clattered to the floor as a toy. Carpet then took action. But once again Jafar was ready.

"Things are unraveling faster boys!" he shouted and he made Carpet unravel. "Get the point!" he shouted and a ring of swords fell trapping Al inside. Something in me snapped.

I ran towards Jafar and caught him off guard, tackling him. I got a punch in before he smacked me backwards. He gripped me by the throat and lifted me off my feet.

"You jerk!" I choked out.

"I deal with you later, you little rat!" he hissed and he slammed me into a pillar. While I was trying to get my head to stop spinning. I looked down to see ropes wrapped around me holding me up off the floor and attached to the pillar.

"Fit to be tied, boy?" Jafar asked mockingly as I looked up and glared at him.

"Leave him alone, Jafar!" Al shouted and Jafar turned back around. Al had a sword pulled from the ground and was making his way over.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" he hissed blowing fire around Al trapping in within the ring of fire.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself you cowardly snake?" Al challenged and Jafar got an evil look about him the look sent chills down my spine.

"A snake am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be?" Jafar started to rise from the ground and I gasped in fear as he started to transform. Fear froze me as Jafar let out a large hiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Trouble! And I hope you guys don't mind that Iago was trying to be "Nice" to Alaric. It'll be important in part 2! Ok so Read and Review please!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	14. Getting Rid of Jafar

**Hi, folks! Okay so this is short but the end is coming soon! This isnt the last chap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Getting Rid of Jafar<strong>

I moaned as Jafar turned quickly into a large cobra. I hated snakes and seeing one this huge scared me hugely. I shrank back as Jafar's cobra hood spread and he hissed loudly. I was going to have nightmares after this. If I survive that is. I wanted to shut my eyes but I frozen in place to watch as my brother ran from Jafar's attacks.

Again and again the giant snake tried to bite my brother and each time I winced in fear. Al then got the upper hand and when Jafar stuck again, Al stabbed him with the sword.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake stick that sword into that snake!" Genie chanted turning into three girls with the letter, 'A' on their shirts. I laughed and he grinned at me.

"You stay out of this!" Jafar hissed and Genie rolled his eyes, turning into one girl with a flag that had a 'J' on it.

"Jafar, Jafar he's our man if he can't do it GREAT!" I sniggered again and Genie winked at me. Al took the distraction to run over to Jasmine.

"Hang on Jasmine!"Al shouted as went over to help her out of the hourglass. As he was about to swing at the glass, Jafar spotted him and blocked him causing him to drop his sword and send it spinning across the floor.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called out as more sand fell onto her. From the looks of things she didn't have much time. Suddenly Al took off and leapt onto a giant diamond and then slid across the floor grabbing the dropped sword as he flew out the room. The snake took off after Al and then I heard him scream in pain.

Al came running back inside then and went towards Jasmine again. But once again Jafar got in the way.

"Al!" I screamed as the giant snake wrapped around my brother wrenching him away from the hourglass. Jafar laughed hideously. The sound sent chills down my spine.

"You little fool, you think you can defeat the most powerful being on earth?" he squeezed Al as he spoke and I saw Al wince.

"Squeeze him, Jafar." Iago encouraged and to my delight I saw that Genie was edging slowly towards him. "Squeeze him like a-Awk!" Genie elbowed Iago off the pedestal into a wall and I gave him a grin. Genie grinned back and then we looked up at Al.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing." Jafar taunted and Al looked defeated.

"Al…" I murmured and even though he was halfway across the room he turned his head to look at me. His dark brown eyes met my blue ones and it seemed to relay a message. _Don't give up. You never let me. _I pleaded and then a sly smile went across his face. There's the Al I know.

"The genie…"Al murmured and I arched an eyebrow. "The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Al shouted up at Jafar and the snake man looked down at Aladdin.

"What?" He hissed loudly.

"He gave you your power, he could take it away." Al said slyly.

"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked coming up beside me. He looked at me and I shrugged. Or did the best I could do being tied to a pillar.

"Face it, Jafar-you're still just second best!"

"You're right." Jafar said slowly. "His power does exceed my own. But not for long." I grimaced as he slid nearby to ensnare Genie.

Genie looked about how I felt. Scared out of his wits. He gave a nervous laugh as Jafar twisted around him. "The boy's crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake." He made a puppet himself in the head to emphasize.

"Slave!" Jafar interrupted giving Genie a squeeze. "I make my third wish. I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Genie sighed.

"All right your wish is my command." He said and he glared at Al. "Way to go, Al." he muttered out the side of his mouth. Genie turned to the side and held his hand up. Once again Jafar was struck with a lightning bolt. Jafar's snake form disappeared much to my relief and he transformed again.

All I could see was red smoke and Jafar's eerie laughter was all that could be heard. When the smoke cleared somewhat I gave a gasp. Jafar was now a genie. A large red, evil genie with yellow eyes. Now I was officially scared. Al was now free of Jafar's grip had immediately freed Jasmine. She lay limply in Al's arms and I was worried she wasn't all right. She stirred and I sighed with relief.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Jafar hollered and he broke through the ceiling. A giant wind started to blow and it was slightly a good thing I was tied to a pillar. I might have blown away. I squinted through the wind at Al and Jasmine. They held on to each other tightly.

"What have you done! I heard her cry out. I was wondering the same.

"Trust me!" Al answered back. Al looked up at me and met my gaze. His eyes lit up and he motioned to the left. I looked and a wide grin spread across my face.

_Itty bitty living space!_ I grinned at Al and Al stood up holding Jafar's lamp.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar yelled swirling planets and stars with his newfound powers.

"Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you forgetting something?" Al asked loudly and Jafar stopped what he was doing to look down at him.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" Jafar looked down at his wrists. Golden cuffs appeared.

"What!" Jafar yelled as he realized what was happing. Al then showed Jafar the black lamp in his hands.

"And everything that goes with it."

"Nooooo!" Jafar screeched as he started to go down into the lamp.

"I'm getting' out of here!" Iago shouted, apparently he had recovered from the smack Genie had given him. He tried to fly away but Jafar grabbed his tail. "Come on, you're the genie. I don't want-" he was cut off as he and Jafar went down into the lamp. Then all was silent.

"Itty bitty living space." Al said and we all sighed with relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap coming up!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


	15. Saying Goodbye and The End

**Sadly this is the last chap! But I will start on the second soon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Saying Goodbye<p>

"Al, you little genius you!" Genie rubbed Al's head. Then he made everything go back to normal. Abu was turned back to a monkey, Carpet was back together, Rajah was now a normal sized tiger, I was released from the pillar, and the Sultan and Jasmine were restored to their original states. The palace was put back and the sun even came out to celebrate the defeat of Jafar.

I came up to Al who was holding the lamp. He looked up at me. "Is he really in there?" I asked and he nodded.

"Get your blasted beak out of my face!" Jafar's voice snarled. I jumped and Al lifted the lamp with a grin. I grinned too when I realized where the voice had come from.

"Oh, shut up you moron!" Iago shouted and I smirked. _Guess he should have listened to me._

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Allow me." Genie said and he lifted the lamp from Al's hands. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders out to chill him out!" He then wound up as if to throw it, but instead he put it flat on his palm and flicked it. It flew off across the desert. Jafar and Iago were still yelling as the lamp flew out of sight.

Jasmine came up to Al and I smiled at her before going to sit on the balcony rail to give them some space. Al took her hands a sad look about him. I sighed knowing what was coming. I felt saddened and looked away from them.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince." He said.

"I know why you did." She answered, lovingly. I smiled, I knew she'd understand. I turned my face towards the city of Agrabah. Tears welled in my eyes. I didn't want to leave, I realized. But I have no choice, we're not really royalty. Carpet patted my head and I grinned at him.

"I guess…this…is goodbye?" Al said and I turned back to look at him. Jasmine looked like she wanted to cry. I heard a sniff and saw Genie peering around the side of the palace. His eyes were filled with tears too.

"Oh, that stupid law! This isn't fair, I love you." she said and I watched Al as he was about to let go of the love of his life. Poor Al.

"Al, no problem." Genie said coming up to them. Carpet and I looked at each other and then back at the group. "You still got one wish left. Just say the word and you and Rick are princes again." He would give up his freedom for us? That made me sadder.

"But Genie, what about your freedom?"

Genie shrugged like he didn't care. That made me really sad. "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." He pushed Al and Jasmine together and then stood behind her. "Al, you're never going to find another girl like her in a million years. Trust me I know I've looked." Al looked at me and I shook my head. Genie deserves to be free. We both knew that.

"Jasmine, I do love you." Al began, holding her hands. "But I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." She said and he let go of her. I sighed. I knew it was the right thing, but they were in love. This was hard.

"Genie, I wish for your freedom." I grinned and looked up at Genie to see his reaction. Apparently he hadn't heard. He instead cracked his knuckles and then pushed up his 'sleeves'.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I-what?" Genie looked shock and I grinned wider. Al held up Genie's lamp.

"Genie, you're free." The lamp floated into the air and bright lights started to swirl around Genie. A bright flash of light blinded us and when it was gone Genie was left standing there his golden cuffs gone and the lamp clattered to the ground at my feet. Al picked it up and grinning held it out to a stunned Genie. He took it and looked at it in disbelief.

"Heh, heh. I'm free, I'm free." He muttered and then suddenly he thrust the lamp into my hands. "Here, quick, quick, wish for something outrageous! Say I want the 'Nile'. Wish for the Nile. Try that!" Wide eyed at his sudden earnest expression I tried to open my mouth.

"I-I wish for the Nile." I finally stuttered and then Genie got in my face.

"NO WAY!" he shouted in laughter and Al caught me as I fell back in shock. I looked up at Al and he grinned down at me before setting me onto my feet.

"Oh does that feel good!" Genie hollered and he bounced around the balcony happily. "I'm free! I'm free at last!" Although he was happy I was suddenly saddened with the reality that Genie would leave now. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I went to the rail wiping at them, slightly irritated at myself. Why am I crying when Genie's so happy?

"I'm hittin' the road! I'm off to the see the world! I'm-" I heard Genie trail off suddenly.

"Genie, I'm-I'm going to miss you…" Al said and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Me too, Al. And no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." There was silence and then a shadow fell over me.

"Hey…"I felt Genie put a hand on my shoulder and he turned me around. "Don't cry kid."

"W-will you come ba-ack?" I asked and he smiled gently wiping my tears away with his thumb.

"Of course I will." Then a thought hit me and I frowned. "What is it now?"

"What if you find some other kid?" I said feeling slightly jealous at the thought. "What if you forget all about me?" Genie laughed.

"Aww, short man. There isn't any other kid out there like you. I would never forget about you." I hugged him then and he hugged me back. "You are a great kid, you know that don't you?" he whispered in my ear. "I promise I'll come back and if you be good, I'll bring you something." I grinned when he pulled back and he ruffled my hair.

"Stay out of trouble." He said and then he hugged me and Al again. Then he looked at the Sultan. "Your highness if I may? These two are the most kind-hearted and caring people I have ever met. To me they are royalty, whether they were born into it or not." The Sultan nodded, seeming pleased with what Genie had said.

"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Jasmine asked wondering what he was getting at. We all were for that matter.

"Well am I sultan or am I sultan? From now on the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Jasmine smiled and ran towards Al, who spun her around happily.

"Him!" she shouted and he set her on her feet and she snuggled into my brother's arms. "I choose-I choose you, Aladdin." He laughed lightly.

"Call me, Al." he murmured and Carpet covered my eyes as they leaned in to kiss. I laughed and peeked under him to see and Genie popped up. He pulled us all together into a huge bone crushing hug.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug." I laughed as Abu screeched next to me. "Mind if I kiss the monkey?" he heard Abu and kissed his head. "Ack! Hairball!" then he set us down.

"Well, can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here!" He started to fly off and he turned and called out to us as we watched him.

"Bye, bye you crazy lovebirds! Short man, stay outta trouble! I mean it! Hey, Rugman ciao! I'm history! No I'm mythology! Oh, I don't care what I am! I'm free!"

"Bye, Genie!" I yelled waving wildly. "Come back really soon!" he saluted me and took off until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Alaric?" Al said and I turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Al. I am." I said and I went up to Jasmine shyly. I thrust out my hand to her. "Well, you might as well know my real name." I told her and she laughed. "I'm Alaric, also known as Rick." she shook my hand with another laugh. Her laugh had a beautiful sound.

"Jasmine."

"May I call you Jaz?" I asked and her eyes lit up at the nickname.

"Yes, of course." She said and I grinned. Behind her Al grinned, pleased we were getting along.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going in a for a nap." The Sultan said and we all laughed. We followed him inside and Al tucked an arm around me. I leaned in and yawned.

"Time for a nap, Alaric?"

"I'm not tired." I said and Al rolled his eyes. "I'm not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: All's Well That Ends Well<strong>

After my *ahem* nap, we all went down to dinner. This dinner was much better than the night before had been. We all ate and got along and finally things were looking up for me and Al. Jaz and Al decided to postpone their wedding until they could get to know each other better. That was fine with the Sultan and I. Nobody needed to rush things.

Later on, I was sprawled across my bed gazing out the window into the night sky. Al had taken Jasmine out on Carpet for a romantic night, so I was alone. After a while I let out a sigh. I miss Genie already. I wish he was back. But the world was big, so he would be gone for a while. I just hoped he wouldn't forget me. I know he said he wouldn't, but still there were so many places to go filled with lots of other kids. Abu must have known how I felt because he patted me and chattered in my ear.

"I'm okay, Abu. I just have a hard time, with people leaving me that's all." Abu chattered sadly. I turned to look at him. "But I'm glad you're here." The monkey grinned and then he gave a screech as something large nudged my hand. I looked over to see Rajah in my face. The tiger licked my face.

"Eww! Cut it out!" I said giving the tiger a shove. "Abu, relax!" I shouted as the monkey clung to my arm in a death grip. "Rajah wouldn't eat you. Would you Rajah?" I started to pet him and he purred loudly nudging my hand. "Who's a good kitty?" he purred again and then he gripped the pillow I was lying on. I rolled my eyes, thinking he was playing with me.

"Oh!" I shouted suddenly as he jerked it out from under me. My face hit the bed and I looked up with a frown. "Hey! What's the big idea!" the tiger then promptly took off running with my pillow. I leapt from the bed and took off after him.

"Come back here!" I hollered my voice echoing off the walls. Rajah being a tiger was much faster and I soon lost him in one of the hallways I had chased him down. Abu caught to me and I looked. Uh-oh.

"Abu, um, you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" the monkey shook his head. All the walls looked the same and I looked from one end to the other and huffed. "How is anybody supposed to find their way around here?"

A laugh came from behind me and I turned embarrassed to find the Sultan standing in a doorway. He chuckled again at my expression. "Are you busy?"

"Well, now I'm not." I said glaring down the hall. "Thanks to that cat."

"Would you like to come in?" he motioned for me to follow. Abu jumped to my shoulder and we went inside. It was the palace library. The Sultan went to a wide couch and sat. He waved me over and patted the seat next to him.

"Can you read?" he asked when I sat beside him.

"A little, your highness." I said and he handed me the scroll.

"Read to me then." he said and with a grin I started to read. He helped me on a few words that I didn't know and unlike the last person who taught me, I wasn't hit when I said it wrong. After a while he started to drift off to sleep.

"Um, your highness?" I said and he woke up.

"Oh, dear." He said. "Where am I?" I laughed.

"In the library."

"Oh, well, I suppose I better go to bed now." He said and I followed him to the door. "Just go back down that way and your door is too the left." He said with a grin.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"No, problem my boy. Even I get lost in here from time to time."

"Good night your highness." I said and Abu chattered at the Sultan.

"Goodnight to you both." He said with a laugh and he went off. I grinned at him. Abu yawned.

"Well, let's go." We started off and then I found Rajah waiting outside my room. He had the pillow in his mouth. "Give that here you!" I said pulling it from his grip.

"Aww, gross!" I hollered as I held the now dripping wet pillow. I heard Al talking down the hall and quickly went into my room. Not wanting to have the wet pillow I swapped it with one of Al's and ran, jumping into bed. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep when he came in. For a few minutes, there was silence and I almost drifted off to sleep.

"Alaric!" Al said loudly with accusation dripping into his voice. My eyes flew open with a wide grin. "Why is pillow wet! And why does it smell funny!"

I ended up bursting out laughing.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>That last stuff was just a little extra, thought it would be important to show how everyone's fairing. So this is ado for now! But be on the lookourt for more of Alaric in Aladdin 2! TTFN!~~DisneyGrl92<strong>


End file.
